


An pickle to the horny ones

by CadrielZR



Category: Persona 5, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alcohol, Anal Sex, Beach Sex, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Happy Sex, Harem, Multi, Multiple Partners, Nudism, Oral Sex, Other, Partner Swapping, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sauna, Sex Swing, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Strip Tease, Summer Vacation, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25118794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CadrielZR/pseuds/CadrielZR
Summary: An ever growing collection of short stories and one shots from a variety of fandoms that I’ll be adding as I post more stuff.Ch 1-2 : Kings Game parts 1-2 (My hero Academia/Boku no hero academia)Ch 3 : Summer Trip: part 1 (Persona 5)Ch 4 : Steamy sauna (My hero Academia/Boku no hero academia)Ch 5 : Kings Game: Bonus Chapter (My hero Academia/Boku no hero academia)Ch 6 : Side Job: Part 1 (My hero Academia/Boku no hero academia)
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Okumura Haru, Amamiya Ren/Sakura Futaba, Ashido Mina/Midoriya Izuku, Asui Tsuyu/Midoriya Izuku, Asui Tsuyu/Uraraka Ochako, Jirou Kyouka/Midoriya Izuku, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Okumura Haru, Kurusu Akira/Sakura Futaba, Midoriya Izuku/Everyone, Midoriya Izuku/Shiretoko Tomoko | Ragdoll, Midoriya Izuku/Shiretoko Tomoko | Ragdoll/Sousaki Shino | Mandalay/Tsuchikawa Ryuuko | Pixie-Bob, Midoriya Izuku/Sousaki Shino | Mandalay, Midoriya Izuku/Tsuchikawa Ryuuko | Pixie-bob, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako, Niijima Makoto/Okumura Haru, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist, Niijima Makoto/Sakura Futaba, Okumura Haru/Persona 5 Protagonist, Okumura Haru/Sakamoto Ryuji, Okumura Haru/Takamaki Ann, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakura Futaba, Sakamoto Ryuji/Takamaki Ann, Todoroki Shouto/Yaoyorozu Momo
Comments: 25
Kudos: 108





	1. King's Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An all girls party from the girls at 1-A class becomes progressively more deprived as they dink more and more alcohol, and their dirty talks escalate when Mina suggests a little party game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first part of this short story, part 2 will be available as soon as possible.
> 
> PS:English is NOT my first lenguage! If you notice any mistakes on my grammar please tell me so I can correct them as soon as I can!

Music played loudly at the karaoke as Jirou sang to the increasingly intoxicated teens accompanying her. Despite all of the girls been under aged compared to the incredibly strict legal drinking age in Japan, they enjoyed their youth by drinking their own weights worth of alcohol. It was all thanks to Mina’s insistence and the fact that Momo’s uncle owned the joint that the young girls managed to take hold of the precious liquid of drunkenness.

“A night of fun among all the girls who want”, that was Mina’s calling card for this event for the 1A-class and other girls in school, even Midnight herself almost joined their party. However only some girls managed to show up; Ochako, Tsuyu, Jirou, Momo and Mina, a close group of friends ready to make a memorable night.

A couple of vodka shots in, both Ochako and Tsuyu wished that their mutual boyfriend was was there with them; the school as a whole got both exited and shocked to know that Izuku was dating both beautiful ladies and managing to keep them both happy and satisfied. It was quite hard to keep it a secret, specially with Ochako’s sadistic nature in bed, this all left most girls with quite a jealous feeling, with the exception of Momo, who spent her nights of passion in Todoroki’s bedroom.

“Say… Momo.” Mina leaned towards her friend “Does Todoroki have half and half hair, your know, down there too?” Mina’s suggestive smile and casual attitude caught the dark haired girl off guard, she was aware that they were all among friends and that no one would judge her, however that was still a fairly touchy subject. “A-ain’t this a bit too much to ask?! I mean, to answer your question, it’s perfectly split, but there are more… relevant questions...”

Momo’s blush was intense and Mina smirked to her with intentions of getting more information “Oh there are?! Please tell me!” the black haired girl startled herself with that demand, she vividly remembered how Todoroki was in bed, how his intense heat made her go mad with pleasure, and sadly, she was mad at the fact that they haven’t done in in two bloody weeks; exams were getting near and they decided to focus on their studies, however the abstinence was killing her.

“N-no! Th-that’s too personal...” Momo said, pressing her legs together to contain her memories. “Ah come on! Me and Jirou are the only ones single right now! I want to know how it is!” The pink girl was dying to know how her friends’ sexual life looked like, she wanted to start her own but was still uncertain of who would be good enough for her.

A hand slammed against the small table in front of the group, Jirou sat down in anger, pissed at what happened to her that very week, her cheeks red from drunkenness “If I hadn’t been so stupid, you would be the only person single here Mina!” The girl held a burp and leaned against the counter because of her nausea. “Dammit! Why did I turned Kaminari down so easily like that?! Mina pass me the damn bottle!” The pink girl happily passed the whisky to her punk friend, “It’s not your fault honey. We can help you get him!” Mina responded enthusiastically in an attempt to cheer her friend up. “I ditched him almost automatically; I didn’t even took my own feelings into consideration...” Jirou took a large swig from the bottle and turned to her other friends, “What about you two? I’ve heard Midoriya is giving you girls a good time, yeah?”

Ochako blushed and smiled in embarrassment as she remembered their nights together “He’s just such a wonderful boyfriend! He’s always taking our desires into consideration, he buys us chocolate and flowers, keeps us company and takes care of us during our bad days. Deku is just so perfect!” Ochako was lovestruck and happily recounting her passion for Izuku and how special he was for both girls; “I love it when he praises my tonguejobs every time we have sex by the pool, it’s just amazing to feel his hot dick inside me against the cold water at night!” Despite her blush, Tsuyu surprised everyone by how open she was when talking about sex.

“So you like doing it by the pool, hum?” Mina asked both girls with a smirk on her face.

“That’s more Tsuyu’s thing.” Ochako answered after kissing her girlfriend’s cheek, “My thing is been a bit more… dominant with him”

“Oh trust me, we already know what you like.” said the drunken Jirou “We can hear it from Mina’s room, and to be fair, I think she likes the free show.”

The pink girl giggled and blushed a little as she remembered the last time she masturbated to the couples moans of pleasure and sounds of primal sex and commands from Ochako, including the occasional sound of a whip against flesh; “You guys seem to have so much fun that I just can’t help myself! It sounds like Midoriya is so good in bed!” Izuku’s girlfriends blushed furiously due to the confirmation that they were been watched during their intimate moments. Tsuyu had a suspicion that Ms. Midnight watched the teenagers bang by the pool from time to time, since she was the one who allowed them to go to the place at night; Tsuyu might question the pro-hero one day just to be sure, perhaps even invite the woman over if Ochako agreed to.

Uraraka, on the other hand, was completely shocked and red as a pepper; the thought that she’s having sex ‘too loud’ to the point that the other girls were able to hear her was one of the biggest embarrassments she felt so far, at least it was good to know that the others liked her performance with Deku. In fact, she would gladly show the other girls how much she and her girlfriend could make Deku feel good.

Jirou lounged back once the bottle was empty and let out a deep sigh “Dammit, the boose won’t do it for me. I really need some solace before I do something stupid.” The punk girl asked for another bottle without thinking much as she rubbed her temples in a futile attempt to calm herself and think of a way to reconcile with Kaminari.

“Oh I know what to do!” Shouted Mina, who grabbed a set of five chopsticks numbered 1 to 4 and the last one painted with a red tip. “King’s game baby!”, she raised the chopsticks with joy and enthusiasm.

All girls looked at Mina with confusion; with the exception of Momo, most girls knew what the King’s Game was and were a bit taken aback by the suggestion “I don’t think that’s the best of ideas Mina.” said Ochako reluctantly pondering the full extent of what can happen during this game. “Wait, can you guys explain me what is this ‘King’s game’ all about?” Asked Momo.

“It’s simple!” began Mina with a smile on her face “Everyone draws a chopstick and the person that got the red one becomes the King; the King then commands something to one or more of the numbers to do. After the command is fulfilled we draw the chopsticks again and repeat the cycle.” Momo, still a bit confused, asked “But… What if you refuses to obey the commend?”

“There is no refusing.” Said Jirou with a serious expression “If the King commands, you must obey!” Momo swallowed hard and became more reluctant to participate in such an intriguing and yet dangerous game.

“Don’t worry.” said Mina, “We will respect each others’ limits, otherwise the game wouldn’t be fun.” That at least reassured some of the girls about the activity. “So… Who whats to play?!”

“I’m in!” said Jirou, “Me too! * kero*” shouted the frog girl afterwards, “Well if my girlfriend is playing, then I’m in too.”said Ochako, still a bit reluctant, “I guess I don’t have much of a choice” sighed Momo with a smile. “Alright then! Everyone’s in! Let’s begin!”

All girls sat around the table, with the chopsticks inside a dark cup at the center; each girl drew one stick and saw the results, with Jirou drawing the red one. She let out an evil grin before grabbing the recently arrived bottle of whiskey and turning to the girls “Number 4, gobble down as much of this whiskey as you can!”

Tsuyu pointed to herself with a confused yet joyful face and nodded before taking bottle into her hands and beginning to drink. The frog girl have rarely drank alcohol and was fairly weak to it’s effects; sadly Ochako’s attempts of preventing her girlfriend of doing something reckless were in vain. Tsuyu emptied the bottle swig after swig without a pouse for air, she would become crazy drunk by doing such an immature act. At the very least Uraraka asked for some snacks to make sure her girlfriend was well fed to avoid any further damage, she was sober enough to take care of her loved frog.

Another round began, all girls drawing the sticks once again, Mina been the next king of the game “Alright! Number two, invite over the cutest boy you know!” her exited voice echoed trough Ochako’s head, she was the number two and now she had to call her boyfriend over to the karaoke, honestly afraid of what the other girls would do to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys have enjoyed this little teaser. As I said part 2 is gonna come out pretty soon; I just wanted to see you guys opinion on my work so far.
> 
> If you have any suggestions for other short stories and one shots, please feel free to comment them bellow.


	2. King's Game part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night’s party game escalates even further once a certain green haired boy is invited in. Leading to an unexpected fest of carnal delights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that took forever to finish. A WHOLE MONTH! Still I have chosen a pretty intense project when deciding to do this short story and I think I’m pleased with the results! 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this long and steamy chapter as I prepare myself for the next story. It will be either from Persona 5 (Futaba x Akira) or Persona 4 (Chie x Yuu), feel free to give me suggestions and opinions on the comments below, I really appreciate the support you guys are giving me and I hope to keep up meeting your expectations!
> 
> PS: English is NOT my first language, if you find any mistakes or erros, please tell me so I can correct them as soon as possible.
> 
> That’s all for today, SEE YOU GUYS ON THE NEXT ONE!

The ringing of a phone interrupted both Iida and Midoriya’s study session; none of which was expecting a call that night, since Iida’s brother was busy on a date and Izuku’s girlfriends went to an all girls night that evening; worried that something might have happened to his loved ones, he turned to Iida who responded “Go on ahead Midoriya-kun, it must be important.”

Deku rose up from his seat and reached his phone, seeing that it was Ochako calling him, the cinnamon roll immediately answered “Hey honey, is everything okay at the party?”

“It’s ok babe, I mean, kind of. Tsuyu’s drinking a bit too much...” The other girls’ cheers of motivation could be heard on the background while Tsuyu tried her best to keep drinking, “I’m afraid something might happen to her health; could you come by to help me keep an eye on her, babe?”

Filled with worry, Midoriya said “Don’t worry honey, I’ll be there in a minute!”. He hung up and rushed to the nearest train station, apologizing to Iida for the inconvenience.

Deku arrived at the karaoke 15 minutes later, his hair and jacket slightly wet due to the thin rain outside; he opened the door to the private room the girls have rented and came across a rather sexy scene. Mina and Tsuyu were making out in the middle of the room, their mouths melting into one another and their tongues twisting and exploring each other; they pulled each other’s cloths lightly to tease both themselves and their audience. Ochako blushed deeply, and so did Midoriya once he noticed his erection; they both knew that Tsuyu was not betraying them, they knew that she had an incredibly casual attitude towards sex, yet it was still weird to see her acting on it.

Momo averted her eyes, pressing her legs together to calm her needs, meanwhile Jirou caressed her privates trough her clothes, enjoying the view. “T-Tsuyu-chan?!” Midoriya asked in shock, which made his girlfriend break the kiss and turn to him in delight “Midoriya-chan *hic*. You’re finally here *kero*!” she launched herself towards her boyfriend and tackled him to the couch, forcefully kissing him while grinding her crouch against his erection. “I’m sorry Deku-kun, I tried to hold her down but she wouldn’t listen. Jirou challenged her to kiss Mina and she was too drunk to hold back.” Ochako stole a kiss from her boyfriend so she could talk to him better, before their attentions were directed back to Mina.

“Alright everyone, let’s go for another round!” The pink girl shouted, pulling the chopsticks once again; interestingly enough, there was no chopstick for Midoriya, the girls didn’t wanted to let him slide so easily. They all drew once again, this time Momo was the king, and she had absolutely no idea of what to do. Nervous and with her throat dry, the honor student boldly said “Number 3… strip yourself and Midoriya naked.” The girls smirked at the boldness of her statement and turned to Midoriya, his girlfriends held him down and licked his neck and ears to tease him.

“With pleasure!” shouted Mina with enthusiasm, already taking off her jacket, “Hey Ochako, how do you think it would be best? Do I take my clothes off slowly, quickly, with a dance? Should I take his clothes off first?” Mina wanted some suggestions, it would be fun to take advice from the woman who knew how to tease him the best. Uraraka pondered for a moment and grinned, her sadistic switch had been turned on and now she wanted to play. She rose up and forced Midoriya to stand, using his tie as a leash to guide him “Make him!” she said “He’ll do whatever you want. Ain’t that right, my pet?”

Midoriya nodded, “Yes Mistress.” Uraraka pushed her boyfriend towards Mina “Now, follow her commands and I’ll reward you if you’re good.” Izuku nodded once more as Mina began caressing his cheeks with both hands, a huge smile spread across her face; she quickly kissed him in the mouth and teased his tongue just enough to give him a taste before braking apart. She guided the shy boy’s hands around her curves, making him feel her breasts and ass to make sure he would remember how soft and tender they were. And before he could do anything, Mina shoved him to the couch where his girlfriends held him in place. She walked slowly and sensually towards him, taking off her shirt as she did; she set on his lap and pressed herself against his erect tent, “My body won’t worship itself you know”. Midoriya shyly groped the pink woman’s breasts and began playing with them as Mina began to dance and enjoy the music on the background and the pleasant sensation of Deku’s hands which were intensified by her intoxicated state; she allowed the boy to reach for the latch in her bra and untie it, preventing it from falling off by pushing her shoulders forward which allowed her to show off some cleavage to her astonished audience.

Tsuyu was set behind Midoriya, caressing his chest with her hands and able to see Mina in her full glory; blushing a little she managed to say “That’s a *hic * pretty beautiful set you have Mina-chan. I’m actually kinda jealous.” Mina giggled a little, a light blush covering her face, “I’m actually jealous of you and Ochako as well. Midoriya didn’t have any issue unlatching my bra, he seams quite skilled! You two are lucky to be able to enjoy him all the time.” Mina grinned suggestively and then finally let go of her bra, showing her beautiful breasts to all, they were a perky set, perhaps shyly smaller then Momo’s, her nipples were colored in a dark shade of pink and erect from her excited. Midoriya swallowed hard as he looked to Mina’s large breasts, his hands hesitantly reaching for them to treat them in the same manner he would do to his girlfriends; noticing it, the pink girl grabbed his hands before they could reach her and then pushed against the seat of the couch; she leaned forward and whispered into his ear “Not yet big boy. I still wanna play with you for a little longer.”.

She kissed his cheek and then lowered herself until she reached his chest, getting off his lap in the process and rising her ass upwards. Mina placed her fingers on top of Midoriya’s collar and then asked “Tell me, Midoriya-chan, is this plain shirt of yours too expensive?” Midoriya’s eyes widened after he heard Ochako answer “Oh, you don’t need to mind that. Think of it as payback for all of my stockings that he ripped just so we could have sex in between classes.” Her smile was malicious and vengeful, after all although she loved having sex with her boyfriend in such a primal manner, specially when he used One For All to hammer her even harder, she still lost one of her favorite stockings in the process and wanted to avenge it despite the fact that Izuku already bought her a new one, or perhaps it was just another excuse to play with him; she was planning on buying him some new clothes anyway.

“Well if you say so!” a sizzling noise came out of Mina’s fingertip as she moved her hand downwards and used her acid quirk to cut Midoriya’s shirt open. With her friends’ help, Mina revealed the boy’s incredibly well toned chest, her eyes glistening with joy as she ran her hands trough his beautiful packs “Wow!” The pink girl drooled over Izuku “Now I’m fucking jealous of you two!”; as Mina said that, she felt a pair of hands grabbing the rim of her shorts and pulling it down alongside with her panties, revealing her wet parts for all to see; she gasped in surprise and turned just to see Uraraka’s devilish smile as she slapped Mina’s round ass. “Did you really expected me to sit quiet while you played with my man’s body?” Asked Uraraka “Oh my dear I just had to give you a hand since you were taking soooo long to take those shorts off.” Se leaned forward and embraced Mina, playing with her breasts as she did so “Now do yourself a favor and open up his package.”, Uraraka whispered suggestively to her friend, patiently waiting for her to pull Midoriya’s pants down.

“W-Well, if you insist!” Misa answered cheerfully, using her mouth, she took hold of his pant’s zipper and pulled it down; this time Midoriya himself helped her by raising his hips, allowing for a much easier removal of his undergarments, giving in into his lust and the overwhelming stimulation coming from both Mina and his girlfriends. Once Mina finally pulled his boxers down, Midoriya’s cock sprung up and took the young woman by surprise. It was fully erect and throbbing in excitement, begging to be relieved; his length was above average and thicker then she expected, and, even though she had seen larger ones on the magazines and porn she read, seeing one in real life felt incredibly inviting for her “It looks like it’s in so much pain… Let me give you a hand” Mina opened her mouth, ready to take Midoriya’s full length into it. However, before she could do anything, Ochako pulled her boyfriend’s cock away from her friend “No,no,no” said Ochako in a playful manner “That’s not what the king demanded from you. If you want to suck my Deku’s cock, you better hope you’re lucky on the next round” she finished with an evil and playful smile as both her and Tsuyu removed their own clothes.

“Aw come on! You’re really going to edge me like that?!” Mina responded in protest as she rose up, sadly conceding defeat as she walked back to her seat. Ochako turned to her boyfriend and helped him up, stealing a kiss from while he helped her out of her clothes “I had to dial the sadism down. I thought it would turn off the others...” Deku caressed his girlfriend lovingly and stole a kiss from her “It’s ok Uraraka-chan… I’ll make sure you two have some fun in the mean time” he turned back to face Tsuyu, who was caressing his back at the moment, and stole another kiss from her, she smiled at his at his action “* hic* Make us feel good Midoriya-chan. Please!*hic*” Midoriya smiled in return and caressed Tsuyu’s cheeks as Uraraka kissed his chest, slowly making her way towards his cock.

“Just one sec before we start anything Ochako.” said Jirou after extending the cup holding the chopsticks for Uraraka and Tsuyu to draw one. Ochako smiled in delight as she saw herself holding the red stick, she had a couple of ideas in mind, specially after seen Tsuyu already on her knees, coiling her tongue around her boyfriend’s cock and stroking it gently. Uraraka placed a hand on her chin as she pondered her words “Let’s see… Number 3, mind giving me and Tsuyu a hand sucking my boyfriend off?”. After hearing such request, Momo startled herself; it’s not like she didn’t thought Midoriya was attractive, quite the opposite, however since she was in a stable and monogamous relationship this was something that she would never do, so she had to voice her protest “I-I don’t think I can do it Uraraka-san.” She said with a serious tone.

Seeing this, Uraraka was quick to respond “Oh! Sorry about this one Momo… It might be a good idea for you to step out of the game for now. Just… relax and enjoy the show then!” Uraraka finished with a cheerful tune, which Momo quickly confirmed with a nod as she adjusted herself on her seat; “Ok then...” Uraraka pondered once more as she heard Midoriya’s groans of pleasure in the background “What about number 2 then?”.

At that Jirou shocked herself; up to that moment she was just pleasing herself to relieve some stress, she wasn’t expecting to participate in anything, hell she was still fully clothed! “M-M-ME?!” she yelled in surprise “I DON’T EVEN KNOW HOW TO DO THIS!” Ochako approached Jirou with a soft smile and gave her a light kiss on her cheek as she helped the nervous maiden off her jacket; “Don’t worry about that Jirou-san; I’ll show you how it’s done!” Ochako helped her friend out oh her clothing, despite some of Jirou’s shy protests, showing the musician’s fair pale skin to her eager boyfriend; it wasn’t long before Jirou was wearing nothing but her underwear, a dark matching set of bra and pantie decorated with a beautiful needlework flower pattern, making it even sexier. “Besides...” Ochako said as both girls got on their knees in front of Midoriya “Deku-kun is very considerate when it comes to others.” She smiled happily while looking at Midoriya’s eyes, both of them filled with love and passion; “Treat her well honey.” Uraraka finished.

Jirou found herself in front of her classmate’s hard and pulsating cock, waiting for her to relieve it; she had a nervous, yet exited, look in her eyes, unsure of what to do or where to start. Upon seeing her distress, Midoriya caressed her hair gently alongside with Ochako’s, trying his best to reassure the girl’s feelings; “Don’t worry Jirou-san, I’m not going to force you into anything. If you feel uncomfortable with anything, or wish to stop at any moment, tell me and I’ll stop immediately; I’ll do anything possible to give you a good first experience.”.

Mina giggled loudly at that action “Oh my god! He’s such a gentleman! I can’t believe that he can be so romantic and cute even in a situation like this!” Uraraka chuckled at her response and responded “Of course he is, this is my boyfriend we are talking about!”

After an exchange of chuckles, Uraraka looked back at her loved one saying between groans “Girl… I don’t want to rush you but… If you don’t do anything, Tsuyu-chan’s going to finish me off first...” He looked down to his frog girlfriend jerking him off with her tongue with sheer delight, so focused on her task that she couldn’t even hear the others talking. “R-right.” said Jirou, nervously glaring at Midoriya’s member, she opened her mouth shyly, unsure of what to do; that was until Ochako approached her. “Thy starting by licking the head, it’s very sensitive and Deku-kun looooove’s it!”. Jirou did as Ochako suggested and started liking the head of his member lightly, tasting the small beads of precum, a taste that she found peculiar and stimulating. She pressed her mouth further and locked her lips around the end of his head, swiveling her tongue around it in a clumsy and exited fashion and pressing her fingers between her folds, feeling how wet and ready they were.

Meanwhile, Uraraka helped her girlfriend with Midoriya’s shaft in the manner they always did, locking her mouth around her side and sucking it alongside with Tsuyu, helping her in the process of jerking Midoriya with her tongue. For him the sensation was beyond heavenly, Midorya already knew how amazing receiving a blowjob was and had also know the devine pleasure of receiving it from two girls; but three of them was beyond his farthest imagination, their warm and wet mouths worked him up and down, and with each stroke the sensation grew stronger and wilder, with his moans of pleasure and ecstasy increasingly fueling all three woman’s lust.

As her boyfriend got closer and closer to his climax, Ochako released Deku’s cock with a loud pop and moved down to tease his balls with her wet, warm and skilled tongue before addressing him “So, how do you think she’s darling?”, It took some time for Deku to be able to respond, he was being do overwhelmed by pleasure that focusing on speaking was almost impossible; “She’ amazing!” He said between his groans “I think I’m going to-”. Uraraka rushed back towards her boyfriends cock to help the others with his climax “Hang in there Deku-kun, I want to help out with that finishing blow!”.

With a loud moan, Midoriya came harder then he thought it was possible; Jirou was the first to receive his load and was took by surprise despite of his previous warning. His thick ropes filled her mouth faster then she could swallow, so she let go of the boy’s member and allowing his hot cum to cover her face and breasts before Ochako and Tsuyu took turns sucking and licking it off her. Midoriya fell on the couch from exahustion, his mind still felt blank and it took a while for him to regain his posture after such over stimulation. “Not bad Deku-kun! You must be really exited honey!”.

“It’s all...” Midoriya said between heavy breaths “Because of you three...” He stole a kiss from Ochako and then from Tsuyu; afterwards he gazed tenderly upon Jirou, who averted her eyes and blushed furiously. “You know we are fine with sharing him right?” Said Ochako as Tsuyu forcefully kissed their mutual boyfriend. It took Jirou a while to consider her options, she was incredibly horny and Midoriya was an incredibly charming and attractive man, but her own insecurities made it difficult for her to take any actions; she turned to Midoriya, covering her breasts with her arms and twisted her earjack with her free hand before saying anything “You gotta promise that you’re not gonna make fun of my body… And no strings attached…”

Midoriya took Jirou’s hand gently and pulled her in for a kiss; she opened her mouth shyly to allow his tongue to twist and play against hers, Jirou’s kiss was clumsy and inexperience, it was her first kiss after all, and she was giving it to a man she never thought about before. After they broke apart, leaving a small shining trace of saliva linking the two “Promise.” said Midoriya with a serious and galant tone “But, why would I make fun of such a beautiful woman like you Jirou-san?”. That sentence left the punk girl flabbergasted and Ochako with a tiny bit of jealousy, she knew that he always treated people with the care and tender, this is why she fell in love with him after all, it was her Deku after all. Mina on the other hand squealed on the background in her high pitched and excited voice and, before anything could happen, called Jirou towards her and whispered something in her ear, which prompted Jirou to become as red as a pepper and dress herself quickly before rushing to the bathroom with a shy smile on her face. “W-what did you said to her?!” Asked both Midoriya and Ochako in unison; “Oh I just told her to prepare a little surprise.” Said the pink girl casually as she spread open her legs to touch her wet maidenhood “Now then… Why don’t we leave the game aside for a while so you three can give us a show of what you are really capable of?” Mina had a mischievous grin on her face, her eyes hungered for action and her lust was clearly visible by how wet and needy she was.

Ochako and Tsuyu looked at each other and smiled with naughty intentions, they both helped Midoriya lie on the couch and then proceeded to sit together on the opposite sides of him, the brunette taking his dick and the frog girl taking his mouth. “Well then...” Began Uraraka, “Let’s*hic* give you guys a real show!” finished Tsuyu.

Uraraka lowered herself onto Deku’s still erect cock and allowed it to penetrate her folds slowly, enjoying every second of it; meanwhile Deku passed his arms through Tsuyu’s thighs and pulled her closer to him as he ate her out and enjoyed the taste of her juices while the frog girl moaned in delight. Each trust Ochako gave or every lick Tsuyu received sent shocks of pleasure all throughout their bodies; as for Midoriya, he felt Ochako’s trusts back and forward, hitting all of her sweet spots which both gave him tremendous pleasure and helped him get her off without putting him at risk of cumming to soon. “YES RIGHT THERE! KEEP LICKING MY CLIT!” Screamed the frog girl without regard for who could be hearing her, “AH! That’s the place! Keep that angle Deku-kun, I’m gonna go faster ok!” continued Uraraka as she rode Midoriya’s cock as if it was the best thing in the world, and for both of the girls it really was.

“Wow...” Said Mina as she fingered herself “Seeing them in real life is soooo much different then just hearing them through the wall… Is he really that good?!”.

“You have-” Ochako’s voice constantly failed to come out as waves of pleasure passed through her spine and the heat between both teens increased “No idea- Of how good he is”.

The pink girl stood quiet for a while and felt jealousy run through he mind, desiring that she was the one riding Izuku furiously, that was until she saw a flash of light coming next to her; she turned to see Momo, who had already tossed her pants and panties aside, taking a picture of herself in a revealing pose and with a desperate and needy expression and sanding it to a contact of hers ‘Shoto <3’, when she noticed that she had forgotten her flash on, the girl became as white as a sheet of paper, she turned to Mina with a shocked expression and wasn’t able to utter a word. “Good to know I’m not the only one needy in here” Said Mina with a playful smirk. Momo quietly turned back to see her three friends fucking each other and extended her closed hand towards Mina.

Curious, the pink girl took whatever her friend was offering her; it was a small bullet vibrator, fairly potent when turned on, it would seem that this wasn’t the first time Momo made one of these toys. “My thank you!” thanked Mina before pressing the toy against her and moaning in pleasure. At the same time, Momo began filming herself doing the same in an attempt to make Todoroki just as horny as she was.

Despite all the commotion, the trio of lovers failed to notice anything, too focused on indulging their every desire and letting the world fade around them. Tsuyu fell on top of Uraraka and kissed her with fervor, at the same time the brunette felt her boyfriend’s cock start to twitch and pulsate inside her “Shit, I’m about to cum too! It’s been only 15 minutes...” Uraraka thought to herself. It didn’t took long until all three of them reached their climax and came almost at the same time as each other, Ochako recoiled herself as she felt Deku’s cum filling her insides and delve further into her kiss with Tsuyu, doing her best to contain her spasms and shaking as she milked her boyfriend out. Tsuyu on the other hand yelled in passion, banding back and staring up into the emptiness as her mind could only process the pleasure she felt, she trembled vigorously as wave after wave of her orgasm passed through her spine, for her it was something so intense that she squirted over Midoriya’s face by accident. The frog girl’s body went limp shortly after and she fell on Ochako’s arms, who struggled to support Tsuyu’s weight but placed every fiber of her been to make sure her lovers were ok.

“There, there...” Said Ochako as she stroked her girlfriend’s hair gently “Looks like Tsuyu-chan is out of commission.” she said amid giggles, the brunette carefully lifted herself off Midoria’s still erect phallus, letting his cum trickle out of her womanhood, and allowed Deku to stand up and take the now sleeping frog girl on his and lie her down gently onto a separate couch so she could rest undisturbed, completely ignoring the discomforting sensation on his face resultant of Tsuyu’s own orgasm. “Holy shit!” proclaimed Mina after one of her squeals of joy “How can he be so romantic even after that naughty display?! H-how is he still so fricking hard?!”. Midoriya scratched the back of his head with an embarrassed and innocent laughter, which got in complete contrasted with his chiseled packs and rock solid hard on.

The group’s chitchat and laughter was interrupted by the sound of the door opening up, Jirou shyly came inside as quietly as she could and with a tremendous blush on her face; she looked nervous, with her shoulders forward, her arms in front of he body timidly covering herself. “Oh, you’re back Jirou-san! Are you okay?” said Ochako with some worry on her voice.

“Geez, took you long enough.” said Mina with a smirk “Midoriya has finished both Ochako and Tsuyu already!”

“H-hey! I’ve n-never cleaned myself with that thing before!” replied the punk girl “A-also I-I could hear you guys from the outside! You’re lucky this room is on the far end of the corridor...”

Midoriya kept quiet for a while as the girls chatted with each other, it was then that he raised an eyebrow and asked confused “Wait a second… What do you mean by ‘cleaned myself’?”. Jirou stuttered for a moment as Mina helped her out of her clothes once more “W-well… You see… I-I don’t think I’m ready to burn my v card yet, but… Mina suggested that I could use my ‘other’ hole… And I kinda liked the idea so…” It took a while for the girl to finally finish her sentence; however she was already leaning forward against the couch, raising her ass up and with a free hand spreading open one of her butt cheeks, she looked back to Midoriya with needy eyes and finally said “I-I want you to take my ass!”.

Midoriya stood in shock for a moment while Ochako covered her sinful smile with her hand, he walked towards Jirou and caressed her back and chest in order to get her more comfortable and calm, “A-Are you sure about this?” he asked calmly, all Jirou could do was nod vigorously as words failed to come out.

“Hang on a second!” Protested Mina “What about m-!” The girl’s speech was cut short once Ochako pressed a finger on top of her lips, looking at the pink girl with hunger and lust.

“I’m the one who’s gonna take care of you.” replied the brunette with a mischievous grin. “But I wanted something insid-!” Once more Mina’s speech was cut, this time with a kiss, “Oh I’m going to give you exactly what you want!” Ochako exclaimed as she showed her friend what she had hidden behind her back. “Is that a strap-on?! Where did you got that from?!” Mina asked shocked and confused, her only answer being Uraraka’s nod of confirmation and her the look she gave Momo shortly after Mina’s question, which prompted the black haired girl to avert her eyes in an ineffective attempt to shift the blame.

“Losing my virginity to another girl...” Mina pondered for a moment “That’s totally something I can get on board with!”

Uraraka lost no time in getting herself ready, she then turned to her boyfriend and asked as she dressed herself with the new toy “Babe, don’t forget to use a condom ok? I know she said she cleaned herself, but it’s better to use one just to be safe; I don’t what to see you getting any infections.”

“One step ahead of you honey” answered Midoriya with a condom and a small packet of lubricant already in hand, he carefully placed the protection on top of his penis and applied the lubricant on top of it, all to make sure Jirou had a comfortable and pleasing first experience. He pressed the tip of his cock on the entrance of her anus and pushed it in slowly and gently, just enough to get some of the lubricant inside her; “Don’t be afraid to tell me if you’re feeling pain or discomfort ok? I much rather just pull out then ruin your first time.” Said Midoriya in a reassuring voice.

“Ok...” it was all Jirou could muster to say before feeling the boy’s member slowly penetrating her insides; her fist impression of it was that she was being split in half, letting out a small grunt of discomfort, she had fingered herself before, but it was far too different comprared this. “You’re too tense.” whispered Izuku in her ear “Take a deep breath, try relaxing a little.” She did as he suggested, slowly inhaling and exhaling, it was only when Midoriya’s cock finally reached her g-spot that she felt an incredible swell of pleasure and let out a gasp of excitement, beforehand it already felt good albeit odd at first, now she felt surges of immense pleasure with each trust, Izuku surely knew how to position himself correctly and the correct spots to give her plenty of pleasure, it became so much that she began to moan and groan loudly, following the rhythm of his flash hitting against hers, loosing herself in it, letting her mind focus on nothing but the kinky sounds of sex.

Meanwhile Ochako held Mina’s legs upward, leaving her maidenhood completely exposed for the brunette to see; after placing the tip of the smooth dildo inside the girl’s virginity, Uraraka pushed herself forward, using Mina’s ankles as a support as she plowed the young girl without much concern. The pink girl let out an audible gasp as she struggled to do much but moan uncontrollably, wet noises came form her sex as her friend continued to piston her with fervor. Although this was her first time, she felt far more pleasure she thought she would be capable of, and unlike Izuku, Uraraka had no intentions to stop until they were both on the ground, collapsed by their own orgasms. Amid her groans and grunts, Uraraka leaned forward towards her pink friend “You seemed so jealous of my boyfriend before. Now I’m going to give you something that’s gonna make him jealous!” she whispered on her ears and preceded to tease the girl by biting her neck, leaving a visible hickey.

As both couples indulged their every desire, Momo recorded the experience for herself as she masturbated to such a stunning view, of course she will ask their permission to see if she could keep the record, but for now, she just wanted to enjoy the situation. Ignoring all of that Uraraka turned to her boyfriend “So- How is she- doing Deku-kun?” she asked with some difficulty.

“She’s tight!” He exclaimed as he gritted his teeth “She’s gonna milk me dry at this point!”

“I think I’m going to cum soon too...” replied the brunette “Momo did a stellar job by making this thing double edged!” she finished as she felt a surge of raw pleasure coming to her “Shit! I’m gonna...”

“Fuck! Keep fucking me Izuku! Please!” yelled Jirou. Seeing this, Izuku bent forward and passed his hands through her waist, resting them on top of her maidenhood “Wait! What are you d- AH!” Midoriya began flickering the girl’s clitoris, sending waves of ecstasy throughout her body. She rocked her body back and stood up as he came intensely alongside with Midoriya, who held her close as he did so. As for the other couple, Uraraka kept hammering her partner as both of them came, creating an over-stimuli that rocked both ladies through their core as the came multiple times in a row, resulting in Mina squirting over Uraraka’s toy before both of them fell from the couch together.

Midoriya followed shortly after, using all of his remaining strength to help Jirou off him and place her on a comfortable place. After tying a knot on the used condom, he fell on the ground, panting heavily.

The only one left intact was Momo, who covered her surprised gasp with her mouth “I-I’m gonna tell my uncle to leave you guys be for a while… So you can… recover… I-I’ll head over to the dorms after that ok?” she asked, still stunned form the ordeal.

“You… do just that.” Answered Midoriya under his breath. He lost no time falling into a light torpor and was later brought back to the dorms by his girlfriends one hour later. Bringing to an end an incredibly memorable night. Leaving all participants both satisfied and with a taste for more.


	3. Summer Trip; part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Okumura Haru's request, the former Phantom Thieves journey forward towards the young CEO’s summer home for a week of fun and amazement at an incredibly beautiful, and expensive, beach house.   
>  However, due to a small incident during their road trip on their way there, the group discovers that their trip might be spicier and more interesting than they expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much like Yusuke, I was hit by a sudden surge of inspiration and wrote the first part of this steamy Persona 5 fanfic. Without further ado, I hope you guys enjoy this teaser. Feel free to leave your opinions and suggestions on the comments bellow!
> 
> See you guys later, I hope you enjoy it!

It has been a long while since the last time the Phantom Thieves gang got together for a nice and relaxing time with each other. It was all thanks to Haru’s invitation to spend an entire week on her family’s summer home that most of the thieve family was able to spend such a wonderful time together, starting with a 4 hour long road trip towards their target home. Sadly Yusuke wasn’t able to join them due to the fact that he had an extremely important exposition that would cement his reputation as a talented japanese artist, however he gladly sacrificed his opportunity of relaxation and convinced his other friends to proceed with their journey without him.

That left Futaba, Akira, Makoto, Haru, Ryuji and Ann riding together towards an incredible vacation week. While Futaba was busy snuggling between Akira’s strong and protective arms with her headphones on listening to her favorite songs, Makoto, who set besides the lovely couple, occupied herself with her studies, using her free time to anticipate some subjects from college in order to enjoy her summer vacation a little better. Meanwhile Haru slept like a baby with an adorable sleep mask in the front seat of their van besides Ryuji, who was driving, and Ann, who spent her time talking and joking around with her recently acquired boyfriend. It wasn’t much of a surprise for the group once Ann and Ryuji started dating each other, they’ve had a good vibe with one another for quite some time after all, however it did surprised them because of how long it took for their relationship to begin; it’s likely that the fact that both of them were now on the third year of high school and wanted to guarantee that they wouldn’t be far apart once they graduated, what started as innocent dates blossomed into a beautiful relationship.

With boredom on her mind, Ann turned back to check the state of her friends, just to see them busy with their own things; Akira was half asleep and played with Futaba’s red hair as she used his chest as a pillow and Mokoto was so concentrated in the books that she was now using earphones to shield herself from the outside world.

“Jeez...” The blond girl turned to her boyfriend and wrapped her arms around his “We’re barely 30 minutes in and most of them are already asleep...” she stated sadly.

“No joke...” answered Ryuji “Then again, this is a 4 hour trip, it isn’t a surprise that they want to kill some time.”

“Well then...” said Ann with a devilish smile, letting go of Ryuji’s arms and lowering herself “Might as well kill some time too!” She reached for Ryuji’s shorts and unbuckled his belt, skillfully pulling his half erect member out of his briefs and lightly stroking it in order to get it into it’s full glory “Ann what the eff?!” whispered the man in protest.

“Keep it down will you?” answered the girl as she finished stroking him, placing her boyfriend’s erect cock against her face, exhaling her warm breath against it in ecstasy, “They are all asleep right now, it should be fine as long as we don’t make much noise.” After giving her excuse she licked his shaft, prompting him to let out a muffled groan “I just want to play with your big, fat and wonderful cock for a while.” she finished with bated breath before taking his whole phallus inside her mouth and began sucking it with delight.

To avoid making much noise and pleasure her boyfriend just as efficiently, Ann locked her head in place and wiggled her tongue around the head of his penis, jerking him off at the same time with one of her hands while at the same time using the other to caress her privates. “Shit, you are getting better at it!” whispered Ryuji with difficulty. Ann giggled a little with him member still on her mouth, letting out a muffled ‘thank you’ as she continued to be hard at work getting Ryuji off.

Ann made a costume of constantly research new and unique techniques to use in bed or in other situations, and this habit of hers was quite handy for the situation. Ryuji had some difficulty focusing on the road because of the pleasure, constantly on edge and afraid being busted by one of his friends. All of that nervousness just served to increase his excitement and made him get closer to his climax “Ann, I’m gonna...” He whispered, biting his his lower lip to muffle his speech. “In ma maoth!” The girl uttered in excitement, letting her beloved cum inside her mouth as she swallowed his load with glee and kept drinking all of the leftover cum until his member was completely clean. Ryuji let out a delighted sigh as Ann rose up and licked her lips, looking at her beloved with blissful eyes “Delicious as always.” she proclaimed, which prompted Ryuji to let out a shy smile.

“I knew it!” yelled a familiar voice coming from the backseat. “I knew that you guys had already leveled up in your relationship!”

“Futaba?!” exclaimed both lovers; the surprise was so grand that Ryuji almost slammed his foot on the brake, luckly the road was clear that day, otherwise he might have crashed the van into something. “S-Since when were you awake?!” Asked Ann with a deep blush on her face and hastily wiping the leftover cum and drool from her mouth as Ryuji rushed to pull his shorts back up to cover himself.

“I woke up a couple of minutes ago and went up to check on you guys, just to see Ryuji busting one inside of you...” Futaba was blunt despite her blush and shameful expression.

“My, you seem to be quite skilled Ann-chan!” said Haru as she removed her sleeping mask with a delighted expression “I watched the whole ordeal through a gap on my mask. You two seemed to be having so much fun that I didn’t wanted to disturb you.” Said Haru with a giggle and light blush on her face. “You saw it too?!” Asked the couple once more.

“What’s this fuss all about?” Asked both Akira and Makoto as they leaned forward to assess the situation, which prompted two different responses. While Makoto found herself gasping and blushing furiously as she pieced the situation together; Akira merely scratched his nape as he pondered his words “Holy crap Futaba, you were right.”

“I know right!” She exclaimed “Someone owns me a gaaaame” Futaba sang the last part, celebrating her victory over their bet.

“Well a bet is a bet...” Answered Akira in defeat.

“Why are you guys so calm about it?! Jeez I just want to disappear right now!” Protested Ann, covering her face with her hands.

“Why would I be mad at you guys?” Asked Akira with a calm voice “You guys thought nobody was watching and tried your best to avoid waking us up. Honestly I can’t think of anyone who wouldn’t do the same in your place.” The leader’s calm voice and comforting tone was always enough to stop any fights that the group had, and that fact still held truth on such sensible occasion. “To be completely honest, I don’t see any issue here. You are both young and in love, doing this sorts of things is to be expected. Jeez, I’m sounding like my mother now...”

There was an awkward silence among the thieves, both Ann and Ryuji were still completely nervous and couldn’t muster the courage to utter a word, and so was Makoto, being too embarrassed, shocked and focused in her own thoughts and imagination to voice anything. Haru behaved as if nothing had happened, happily sipping her iced tea and enjoying the trip; Akira and Futaba on the other hand were resting in each others arms, with Akira silently trying to comfort his beloved girlfriend who dwelled in her own thoughts and gloomily blaming herself for the silence, and sadly Akira was having difficulty thinking of a way to ease the situation.

Thankfully someone finally built enough courage to try and break the ice; “So...” began Ann, resting her head on top of her seat, facing the young couple, measuring her words “Did you two… crossed the line too?” Ann’s question was blunt, however changing the subject would only make things more awkward, and perhaps continue the conversation could help turning the situation over. “Ann!” Ryuji had to voice his concerns, after all Futaba was a shy girl and addressing this matter so directly could make the girl too embarrassed. “S-Sorry but… I couldn’t think of anything else!”

It took a while for the red haired girl to answer, swallowing hard as she tried her best to utter a word “W-we...” the girl stuttered as her blush deepened and her eyes widened in shock, she snuggled deeply into Akira’s chest, seeking comfort and protection from her key item. “We did.” Akira felt the need to help Futaba finish her sentence, prompting a simple nod and shy smile from the girl in confirmation.

“Really? Since when?” asked Haru with genuine curiosity and care. “I honestly imagine that your first time must have been so wholesome and romantic!” continued the Okumura CEO while daydreaming her ships out loud.

“Haru!” yelled Makoto in protest, trying her best to go against her own curiosity.

“My apologies Mako-chan. I’m just so curious!” finished the girl with a happy smile.

Futaba swallowed once again, that time she was determined to say everything without having to depend on her beloved, it felt like a duty at that point “W-we started a week after we began dating… September 20th to be more precise...”

The mere fact that Futaba managed to answer the question was enough to shock most of the crew, however to think that their relationship had become intimate in it’s infancy took them off guard. “Sheesh dude. Don’t you think you took her to the next step a bit too fast?” Asked Ryuji in genuine concern. “I-I… was the one who asked him...” Futaba’s speech once again took the others by storm.

“For real?!” Ryuji almost slammed the brake once more from his surprise.

“Oh my, really?” Asked Haru “Please do tell us more!”

Haru’s demand was hard to fulfill, for Futaba the difficulty was scaling too fast on such a peculiar level; she looked back to see her boyfriend, whose reassuring smile was more the enough to encourage her to push further. “We-Well...” The girl struggle with her words for a moment before gaining complete composure “I-I was having difficulty sleeping that night, I was having nightmares again, I think it was some remnants of my guilt or something. I was having so much trouble that I called Akira and asked if I could sleep with him that night.”

“He agreed so I just snuck out of home and went to LeBlanc. It wasn’t the first time I did that and Dad knew that every time I did he could always find me at the cafe. When I got there he was already awake and waiting for me, we ended up cuddling together as always, with my back pressed against him and all of that.”

“After some time I was still half asleep and I felt something poking my ass, I immediately knew what it was… To this day I have to thank haven that Mona was out on a stroll that night; I’ve never felt so happy before. To think that I was capable of making him hard like that… That he really saw me as a woman… That he thought I was attractive enough to be lusting after me. I was so happy that before I noticed I was already on top of him. Grinding my crotch against him...”

“Akira did protest a little, he kept trying to calm me down and to make sure that that was what I waned, but before I knew I was begging him to put it inside...”

Futaba stopped for a moment, vividly remembering the day she lost her virginity to the man she loved, vividly remembering the pleasure she felt that night. “Akira made sure to wear a condom of course, he was always worried about me that night, always making sure I was feeling good...” Futaba smiled happily as she looked at her boyfriend, who kissed her forehead in order to calm her down, taking a deep breath Futaba continued “I hurts a lot at first, you know? I’ve read online about it and I was kinda expecting it. But… after a while it began to feel good, really good, like really really good! It didn’t took too long for me to cum. I also didn’t took long for me to get addicted to that feeling… So I’ve been having sex with Akira ever since...”

“Oh my god, that is so adorable Futaba-chan!” Haru yelled with glee, praising the couple for their achievement.

“Yeah man, not gonna lie, that’s a really wholesome fist time” Continued Ryuji.

“I have to agree.” Finished Ann.

Futaba smiled happily and had a light blush on her face, glad to see her friend’s approval “What about you two?” she addressed the other couple.

Ann placed a finger on her chin “Well my memory is kinda hazy about our fist time.” Ann looked back to Ryuji, who looked at her with the same confused look that she had “It happened about a month ago. We were celebrating Ryuji’s birthday at my place, my parents had bought a lot of food and drinks for us and then left the house. I guess they were trying to set us together now that I think of it; so we started drinking and all of that and got so drunk that we just dropped our inhibitions and began making out furiously. When we came back to our senses we were naked and fucking like animals. We kept like that for the whole night as far as I can remember… When we woke up we were sleeping naked together and what had happened it instantly hit me. Since I was already wanting to give him my first time I didn’t mind that much, so we just kept doing it whenever we had the time...”

“At least your folks didn’t nag to you about it…” complained Futaba “Sojiro figured out that I was having sex with Akira when he found a condom package I kept inside my drawer, it was textured and has an amazing sent, so it didn’t took long for him to piece together that that thing wasn’t just something I kept with me for precaution. He didn’t got mad, but gave me an entire lecture about safety, consent, STDs, all of that jazz.” The girl sighed in frustration as she remembered that awkward moment, having to sit next to Akira as Sojiro kept going on and on about what they should and shouldn’t do during their intimate moments. “In all honesty I think that talk was more then necessary for you honey.” Said Akira with a smirk on his face “You keep trying to dry me up almost daily after all.”

Futaba pouted and look up to her boyfriend with embarrassment, not expecting him to drop such a sensitive thing as if it was nothing. “My, having so much sex must have brought plenty of incredible experiences for you both, hadn’t it?” Haru’s intention of getting all of the details she could was becoming clear to all with each passing moment.

“Hell yeah it did!” Akira exclaimed with excitement “I think I’m a fairly adaptive guy you know? So if Futaba wants to be dominant I let her, if she wants to be submissive I’ll gladly comply, if she wants it slow I’ll give it her, if she wants it rough I’ll do it too, if she wants to roleplay I’m all in-.”

“Wait a minute, you guys roleplay?!” Asked Makoto with sincere curiosity.

“It all started when I asked him to fuck me while I was in a cosplay.” Explained Futaba “We just kept going on from there...”

“Any play you like the most, Futaba-chan?” Asked Haru.

Futaba stood quietly for a moment, blushing deeply and smiling with delight before turning to face Akira “… Onii-chan.” she said shyly, which prompted giggles from some of her peers “Why am I not surprised?” said Makoto between her laughter.

“What about you Haru, any interesting expericences?” Asked Akira making use of the subject at hand.

“Me? No. I mean, kinda.” Said Haru with a light blush. “When I was on the first year I called a friend of mine to my house so we could plan a group project together. Both me and her were talking a lot about relationships, the conversation shifted towards more dirty subjects, my dad wasn’t home, I happened to have a crush on her and then she asked me if I would like some help relaxing a bit. I noticed where that was going and accepted it, in the end we ended up licking each others’ pussies for a long while.” Haru frowned her eyes as she continued recounting her experience “Sadly our relationship didn’t last long because my father set me up with my old fiance shortly after… I’m sincerely happy that that disgusting man never managed to lay a hand on top of me. Not that I wouldn’t fuck a guy mind you. I just think I’m more comfortable in the company of woman you see.” Once the young CEO finished her tale, she discretely winked to Makoto, who responded with a perplexed expression and deep blush.

“What about you Makoto? Found any cute boys in college?” Asked Ann just for a finishing touch.

“N-no...” She answered disappointed “Both the guys and girls from my college are either jerks or are too focused on their careers...”

“Oh but I know of someone you had a crush on!” Proclaimed Futaba with an angry smirk on her face. “I bet you enjoyed stalking my man during your little investigation!”

Akira sighed in response “Sweetie how many times I have to explain all of that situation to you?”

“Oh but I do believe you honey. But I still don’t like the fact that you had to pretend to be her boyfriend for some time!” Futaba continued her protest.

The only thing Makoto could do at first was face palming her forehead to relieve some tension “Listen Futaba-chan, it was only for a while, we haven’t met you yet and I was only doing this to help a friend of mine.” Futaba continued pouting, knowing that Makoto was leaving some details out. Feeling the pressure Makoto was forced to comply “Ok, I DID drop I few hints his way… And I did tried to confess to him later… But when he said he had feelings for you I totally respected it and stepped down!”.

Futaba still retained some of her pouting, expecting a satisfactory apology. Makoto sighed and let out a calm smile on her face “Ok, what do you want me to do for you to apologize me? Ask me anything.”

The red haired girl thought for a moment, letting a small blush grow on her face as Akira caressed her cheeks and hair tenderly “...Anything?” the girl asked.

“Anything” Makoto confirmed.

“...I’ll keep that in mind.” Said Futaba with a caring smile. With that Makoto let out a relieved smile and shared a laugh with her friends, glad that everything turned out ok in the end.

Haru opened the cool box where she had next to her, trowing a couple of her friends’ favorite sodas and juices to each one of them “Now then, shall we enjoy our vacation together?!”

“YEAH!” All of the thieves said in unison, paving the way for an incredible week together.


	4. Steamy Sauna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After principal Nezu managed to rant an entire Spa for the students of UA’s super hero course, a small incident leads to a young pair of crushes to finally confess their love for one another and proceed to spend some passionate time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think this is my best work, however I tried my best to give you guys an interesting read, I really hope you enjoy it! Please feel free to leave your feedback.
> 
> OH BTW, BE ON THE LOOKOUT FOR A BONUS CHAPTER SOME PEOPLE HAVE BEEN REQUESTING ME ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> PS: English is NOT my first language, if you find any grammar mistakes, pleas tell me so I can correct them ASAP
> 
> Without further ado, ENJOY YOUR IZUOCHA SMUT!

Given the back sores, sprained muscles and other injuries consequence of UA’s rigorous Super Hero course, principle Nezu came up with an interesting idea to help his students both relax and recover from their wounds. After acquiring permits from both the police and the government, the quirky rat managed to rent a specially designed spa for an entire month, having the establishment for such a long time allowed him to give a chance to all classes from the heroes and support courses to recover while increasing their morale at the same time. And to be as fair as possible, he decided to allow the groups that have suffered the most that year to be the first to have this relaxing experience.

And so both classes 1-A and 1-B found themselves with an all payed 3 day long vacation in a luxurious and welcoming spa hotel. They all arrived at the hotel at around 4PM, tired from the long yet anticipated bus trip; lead by their respective homeroom teachers, the students finally got out of their buses and stretched themselves, taking in the wondrous view of the hotel and enjoying the clean and fresh air of the countryside.

After a deep breath, Midoriya Izuku stretched his arms and let out a relaxed sigh “This place looks incredible!” said the young boy with enthusiasm. “You bet man!” answered a familiar voice, it came from his red haired classmate Kirishima Eijirou, who cheerfully passed both his arms through the necks of Midoriya and Todoroki Shoto, pulling them closer to him with a lively smile on his face “Dude this place rocks! Nothing like a manly bounding over a sauna to bring friends closer together!”. Midoriya chucked lightly, slightly embarrassed by his friend’s affective hug; Shoto on the other hand remained calm but had a relaxed smile on his face “I wouldn’t say it is that effective, but it still sounds like a fun idea.”.

“Also I have even better news then that.” Continued Kirishima, lowering his voice to keep the information between his peers “I heard the saunas here are mixed. You know what this means right!” Although the information surprised both boys, giving them a slight blush, something about being in the same sauna as the girls just to be able to see their naked bodies didn’t sound right. Todoroki was already in a stable, marvelous and steamy relationship with Momo, and because of that had no eyes for the other girls; Midoriya, although single at the moment, felt that the thought of watching the girls in this manner felt forceful and rude; Izuku still saw all of the girls as beautiful and attractive, each one of them with their own special and unique appeals and graces, with Uraraka Ochako been the one that really caught his eyes. Her pure and beautiful smile, funny attitude, unwavering loyalty, her quirky personality and impressive courage melted his heart every time he saw her and filled him with hope and inspiration for his future as a hero; not only that but her body constantly made Midoriya wonder how she looked underneath that uniform, she seemed to have such a soft skin and her breasts and ass looked just perfect, they looked tender and round, assets that Midoriya would love to touch and fondle, giving them loads and loads of attention. The boy would be lying if he ever said he never masturbated while thinking about the girl he loved so much.

He sighed once more, now walking towards the hotel’s entrance alongside with his friends, occasionally glancing at Ochako just to see her smiling and talking to Mina and Tsuyu as they all followed their homeroom teacher towards the lobby. Inside the hotel had a very modern and distinct architecture, filled with clean and aesthetic arches and pillars that both sustained the floors above them and served as decoration. After a couple of minutes of waiting, the students were assigned to their respective rooms in pairs, Midoriya sharing his room alongside his best friend Iida Tenya.

“So, where are you going to go first Midoriya-kun?” asked the honor student. Midoriya pondered for a while, evaluating all of the options “Honestly I’m not sure Iida-kun… Everyone’s talking about the mixed saunas and all, but I don’t want to go to the place with so many people there. To be fair I’m just glad that Mineta wasn’t allowed to come; with his behavior and all, I think the girls can sleep in peace this time.” Both boys shared a heartfelt laughter as they changed into more casual clothes, “Well then, how about we go for a swim beforehand. The actual spa activities will only begin at 6PM, so we’ll have to kill some time anyway.” That seemed like a sound proposal, stressing your body a little before having a nice and relaxing massage followed by the stress removing steam of the sauna. Midoriya felt like he had nothing to lose, spending some time talking with his friend felt like the most reasonable approach before trying anything new.

The pool was fairly big and spacious, many other students from both classes had a similar idea, some went out for a jog outside, others decided to hit the gym, there were even some who decided to try their luck in the small tennis courts nearby; interestingly enough some students simply “vanished” somewhere with their partners, which included both Momo and Todoroki, leaving little left for the imagination about what they were up to. Still, Midorya had decided to keep it simple for the first day, enjoying the laps around the pool while hearing to the pleasant chit chats around him. Once he got out of the water for a small break, many woman watching his interesting performance gasped and flustered themselves after seeing Izuku’s chiseled abs and strong, yet scared, arms. It made people wonder how such well sculpted body could belong to such a cute and innocent looking student. All of that positive attention made Izuku blush furiously, in his entire live he had faced nothing but mockery, but now his training as a hero were finally yielding fruits, people talked about his accomplishments on the streets, about how crucial he was in the Shie Hassaikai’s downfall; it all filled the young man with pride, he was well aware that there was plenty of work left to be done, but it was nice to feel hubris once in a while.

He took a deep breath, and stretched himself for a short time, letting some of the tension in his muscles be relieved; it was almost 6 o’clock when he finished his training for the day, but he still thought that the saunas might be fairly crowded at that time, something that discouraged him a lot from going there, that and the whole mixed sauna idea. He sighed for a moment as he dried himself off “I should wait until 8, if I run into Ka-chan in the sauna he’ll keep pointing all my flaws to everyone...” Midoriya thought to himself, despite all of the positive attention he had been getting lately and the stoning body he had built, the green haired boy was constantly haunted by the shadows of his past, his insecurities always prevailing over his self image, making it hard for him to notice how good and handsome he was. Maybe this is why he’s finding it so hard to ask Uraraka out, thinking that she saw him only as a close friend or a brother, that she had no interest in him as a man. “She deserves someone better then me anyway...” the boy sighed once again; unknown to him, Ochako saw him as far more then just a good friend, she often found herself thinking about his caring smile and kindness, his protective attitude and strength, she felt that she could always count on him for anything, even if that anything was helping her “relieve some stress”.

“Iida-kun went to the massage parlor ahead of me, might be a good idea to keep up with the original plan and meet up with him.” Midoiya made his way to the parlor located nearby and was greeted by one of the staff members, making sure that the green haired boy was one of the students registered on the list, and was then guided to a small room where the massage bed was located, the place had a soft and tranquil lighting, covered with the sweet smell of scented candles; it turns out that most of the rooms on the parlor were separated from each other, providing maximum comfort and privacy to it’s clients. Izuku laid down in the comfortable mattress after greeting the tall, strong woman that would be attending him that evening. She caught Midoriya’s attention for a moment because of her quirk, a six armed woman isn’t something you see everyday after all.

After a short while, with Midoriya now laid on top of the mattress and slightly embarrassed, the attendant finally addressed him “So how will it be today sweety? It’s your first time having a massage yeah? Should I do just the basics today? You know, just removing some tension from your muscles, nothing too complex.”. It took some time for Izuku to finally answer “S-sure, seems simple enough...” Midoriya’s smiled nervously, he would already feel nervous if the massagist was a man, but a woman? That was a whole other thing…

“Don’t worry sweety, I won’t bite.” The woman giggled at his display; her quirk allowed her to focus in more then one area at the same time, so she began as soon as her client was comfortable enough. Her hands felt pretty soft and gentle, four of her hands were focused on Midoriya’s back, a pair applying pressure at the muscles of his shoulder blade and the other focusing on his stiff nape; the last pair of hands gently squeezed the pain away from Izuku’s calf. “My you’re really stressed! You should take some time dedicated to rest you know?”

“I wish I could ma’am...” Answered Midoriya lightly letting out groans from the weird yet relaxing pain. “But I need to focus on my training. I want to become a hero that people look up to after all!” Midoriya had a slight enthusiasm in his smile, it was still shadowed by some of his insecurities, but remembering his dreams and ambitions helped keeping him on his feet. “That’s a very noble goal my dear, don’t get me wrong. But your health is just as important young man!”

Izuku stood quiet for a moment, intending to listen to whatever advice the woman would offer “Why don’t you try spending more time with your friends? Or how about your girlfriend?! She must be so lucky to get to see and touch such a well defined body like yours, don’t you think?” Those words cut deep inside the young hero’s heart, he had been trying to avoid the subject of love and relationships as much as he could; because of his low self esteem, Midoriya often caught himself thinking that he would never find love. The boy sighed silently, which prompted his attendant to cock her head in curiosity “My apologies, did I said something wrong?”

“N-no! It’s okay.” Midoriya answered, startling himself “It’s just that… I don’t have a girlfriend… Never had...” they both stood quiet for a moment, measuring their words.

“Oh, I’m so sorry! I didn’t meant to upset you!” responded the woman in shock.

“L-like I said, it’s okay ma’am.” Midoriya took another deep breath before lying back down “I’m just not sure of what to do about it...”

“Oh so you do have a crush on someone. Is she a student too? From your class or perhaps your senpai?” The woman’s curiosity got the best of her once more, but this time it didn’t bothered Midoriya as much.

“Sh-she’s from my class...” Midoriya answered timidly, a slight blush covered his face.

“Oh really, may I know her name? I might be able to help you.” Although the proposal was sudden, Izuku found himself intrigued by it, and it would bring no harm to at least listen to it.

“He-her name is Uraraka Ochako.” Midoriya said as his throat dried up.

“Uraraka Ochako… Oh I remember that name! She came over the to the parlor to schedule a massage session for herself; she should be here in 30 minutes.” Izuku felt his heart skipping a beat for one second, that was an amazing coincidence, then again why wouldn’t a wonderful woman such as Ochako want to treat herself with a massage? “I could try to dig some information out of her if you want to? See if she’s interested in you and all; I don’t think I can do much more then that though...”

“That would actually help a lot ma’am.” Replied Midoriya with joy.

“Well then, I’ll do what I can sweety! Now let me continued our session before the time run’s out.” With that the woman continued their session, giving Midoriya a couple of tips and advice on how to approach his beloved.

Shortly after they finished their session, Izuku went upstairs and prepared for himself a delicious bowl of instant ramen, savoring the marvelous taste of the artificial flavor and the soft, long and delicious noodles; his mother would probably scold him for eating such a junk food during a week day, but after all he had been trough, he deserved a brake such as this from time to time, that was the excuse he gave to himself anyway. Given the peace and quiet on his room, the boy began to ruminate about what the massagist said to him earlier, she said that she could “arrange” something between he and his beloved Uraraka. ‘What did she meant by it...’ Izuku thought to himself as he changed his clothes; he let out a deep worried sigh as he thought about what to do next. Everyone was going on and on about the saunas, apparently some of his classmates have already bumped into each other in there, hell, Iida himself came back red as a pepper and insanely flustered once he saw Hatsume Mei fully naked and caring more about Iida’s erection then anything else.

Driven by both pressure and curiosity, Midoriya found himself walking towards the sauna, caring his bathing utensils with him. The reception was nice and respecting, showing him where he could change in private, where he could take a shower, where the lockers were, all of that. After he signed his name on the presence sheet, the staff wished him a good stay and left him to his own devices; Izuku took his time on the shower, making sure to clean all the efforts of today’s training, while also making sure there wasn’t many people around so he could enjoy the sauna without worry. He walked to one of the many sauna rooms wearing nothing but a towel, choosing one on the far end of the corridor that was definitely empty. The room was small and cozy, scented steam filled the air and created an incredibly calm and peaceful atmosphere; the steam came out of a discreet wooden stand, besides it, large U shaped wooden steps served as comfortable seats for whomever chose that particular room.

Feeling the heat against his skin, Midoriya took off his towel and hung it up on the nearest towel rack, directing himself to seat near the corner. He set down and took a deep breath, it felt liberating to be fully naked in such a relaxing environment, feeling the heat against his entire body, being capable of just be himself without anyone mocking him for whatever flaw of his Bakugo points too, able to simply enjoy his time all by himself.

His joy of being alone, however, was short lived. Izuku heard the light weighted door of his room opening up, followed by small, barefoot steps; he took advantage of his already closed eyes and lazy position and pretended to be asleep, maybe if he just ignored the newcomer it wouldn’t bother him. However, to Midoriya’s surprise, the stranger took a seat next to him; for a moment the boy felt nervous. Was it somebody he knew? Maybe Iida came to spend some more time in the sauna? Or perhaps it was Shoto? It definitely wasn’t Katsuki, otherwise he would have already get yelled at… Was it a girl?! Were they looking at his bare member?!

Midoriya held up for a moment, trying to contain his curiosity, however, one single line made he open his eyes in sheer surprise.

“D-Deku-kun?” Uraraka’s sweet voice spoke up. Once Izuku finally gazed upon her beauty, he couldn’t believe on what he was seeing. Ochako was fully naked just like him, she covered her perky breasts with an arm while obscuring her maidenhood with another, her skin was smooth and well treated, shining because of the beads of condensed water covering the entirety of her body; her wet hair looked fair and enticing, slightly darker then when it is dry; her eyes looked lovely and filled with passion as she gazed upon Midoriya’s chiseled body and half erect cock, and her cheeks had a slight shade of pink caused by her shyness and embarrassment. Deku was awe struck, and so was Ochako; seeing the girl he had been crushing on months in such a manner was more then enough to get his blood flowing to his “other head”.

Seeing Midoriya’s reaction over her naked body, Uraraka let out a joyful gasp, her eyes sparkled with wonder after seeing the man she loved so much getting erect from seeing her. However there was still a handful of obstacles between her and her beloved Deku; they were both too embarrassed in that situation, and even though they were clearly enjoying the view of each others bodies, they were both too shy to utter a word about it.

“U-Uraraka-san?!” Midoriya exclaimed in surprise “I-I didn’t notice you entering I-I...” Izuku was having difficulty in finding the right words to speak, he could feel his throat drying up despite the humid air. He looked downwards, only to see his cock throbbing in excitement; he quickly covered it with his hands, not aware that most of it was still visible to the brunette. “S-sorry! I-I didn’t meant to get like this in front of you! Not that I don’t find you attractive, I actually think you’re beautiful! I-I mean-” Midoriya clearly had no idea of what to say, and was doing his best to be respectful towards his friend.

This prompted a small giggled from the girl as her cheeks got progressively redder “Don’t worry D-Deku-kun. You’re a boy after all. I-It’s only natural for you to get like this...”

They both went back to their respective seats, being slightly farther away from each other, both of them still tried to cover their sensual features, however the secrecy was making it more and more enticing for both of them. Uraraka once more gazed upon Midoriya’s rock hard member and felt her folds starting to drip wet in desire; she swallowed hard for a moment, trying to muster enough courage to take action, it was then that she finally made a move “H-hey, Deku-kun...” She called his attention to her as she uncovered her breasts and opened up her legs to enable Midoriya to have a better view of her beautiful sex. Her nipples were erect from excitement and were colored in a beautiful shade of dark pink; she struggled to speak once again, she wanted to look enticing and sexy to the man she loved, she wanted to seduce him, to make him hers; but acting on those wishes was tougher then she previously thought.

Midoriya widened his eyes in awe; he had seen images and videos of woman’s pussies before, he isn’t as pure as many people think anyway, but seeing the maidenhood of the girl he loved in person was something he only got to do amid his wet dreams, and now here she was, begging for his love. The green haired boy was having a difficult time controlling his thoughts, all he could think of was that he had to return the favor to the girl; so he got up, hesitantly at first, and shyly walked towards Uraraka, he slowly took his hands off his groins, allowing Ochako to finally gaze upon his member in all of it’s glory.

They were both nervous and had no idea of where to start, they stared into each other’s eyes with passion and lust, they were fairly close to one another, closer then they have ever been. Ochako’s heart was beating fast and she desperately tried to control her rapid breathing, she closed her eyes and opened her mouth gently, silently asking Midoriya for a kiss, her first kiss.

The boy responded in kind and placed his lips on hers, their kiss was messy and sloppy, but enjoyable non the less, both slowly figuring out how to kiss one another in a pleasing fashion. It didn’t took long for them to start exploring each others mouths a little bit deeper, their tongues twisting around on another as their hands started drifting around their bodies. Izuku placing his hands around Uraraka’s waist, feeling her wet and smooth skin; as for Ochako, she caressed Deku’s chiseled packs, feeling his strong and scared build trough he fingers and loving every moment of it. After some time, they finally broke their kiss apart, leaving behind a thin and shiny trail of saliva still connecting them; the new sensations were almost beyond mortal description, none of them expecting that such a simple act could be so pleasurable and exciting, after the heat from the direct contact between their lips vanished it left a tingly sensation on their mouths, almost forcing them to resume the act, Uraraka herself felt as if she could orgasm from the kiss alone.

No words were exchanged for some long seconds, both teens trying to process everything that just happened. It was only then that Midoriya finally spoke “Uraraka-san… That was incredible! Sorry if mine didn’t felt as good compared to someone else… I-It’s my first kiss after all...” his words came out with a tone of shame and self disappointment, legitimately scared that his lack of experience might have ruined the moment for Ochako.

Uraraka’s only reaction was to giggle in amusement at Midoriya’s honesty “You were wonderful Deku-kun! Your lips are so soft, they felt heavenly! And you don’t need to worry about inexperience.” She said in between a warm and shy smile “It was my first kiss too, you know...”. Midoriya stood there in shock, eyes wide because of her reaction. To think that she likes him so much to the point of entrusting him with her fist kiss simply blew his mind; he go so used to been rejected, to be considered nothing more then a nuisance, constantly stepped on by every girl he have ever confessed to, to have such a traumatizing experience so early on in his life. And now here he was, taking the fist kiss of a girl he loved.

There was another awkward, yet pleasant, silence between the two as they pondered on what to say “Deku-kun… I lov-”

“Uraraka-san!” Ochako’s speech was cut short once Midoriya pulled her in for a deep and passionate kiss; she was caught off guard, but she didn’t dislike the gesture, in fact, she was quite fond of it, quickly allowing their mouths to meld into one another.

Midoriya delighted himself on the sensations, he desired to feel Ochako closer to him, as close as she could be; and so he pulled her closer to him, trying to press as much of his own body against her, wanting to show Uraraka how much he loved her. The brunette answered back by hugging him harder, allowing Deku to pull her up as wrapped her lags around his waist, her wet maidenhood pressing against his rock solid shaft.

“There’s something sticky coming out of it.” Ochako giggled as she rubbed her sex against him, letting out muffled moans in the process. Midoriya shied always slightly, embarrassed sue to her statement. “I-I think I got a bit too excited haven’t I?” He laughed nervously at his failed attempt of excuse.

“It’s ok Deku-kun. I’m a bit to excited too to be honest…” Ochako averted her eyes as she spoke, her cheeks getting more and more red as she tried to distract herself form how hot Duku’s cock felt against her, it was almost as if it was on fire, putting the heat from the sauna to shame. That heat… she wanted more of it. She wanted all of it, all of Deku! She could feel her pussy spasm and drip in need. She swallow hard in nervousness, Uraraka rested her head on top of Midoriya’s chest before gazing him directly in the eyes, trying to find the words she wanted “D-Deku-kun… I know this is a bit sudden, but… I want you. I need you! All of you! Deku-kun please… I want you to take my first time.”

There was a serious yet passionate look in Uraraka’s eyes, not only had she declared her love for Duku moments ago, but now she had laid bare all of her emotions and desires for him to see; and although she felt incredibly happy for that, she was also scared that Midoriya would reject her for asking for such things so early after her confession. “A-Are you sure you want me to be your first?” Asked Midoriya with a serious tone.

Uraraka’s only answer was to nod rapidly as she gazed upon Deku’s eyes. Midoriya stood quiet for a moment, having some ideas on what to do. He wrapped his arms around Uraraka’s thighs, pulling her upwards towards his face; for a brief moment he threw his beloved into the air, just enough for him to finally be able to reach her maidenhood with his mouth; Deku held her into that position with his arms alone, Uraraka could feel his warm breath against her as she wrapped her legs around his head and neck for extra support.

She felt as if she could die from embarrassment, but her worry was short lived. Once Midoriya pressed his mouth and tongue against her folds Uraraka let out a loud gasp of pleasure, Deku’s tongue licking her entrance with fervor and hunger, the hunger of an inexperience man, but who was ready to do anything to please her. ‘Salty’ was the first thing that came to Midoriya’s mind as he licked Ochako cunt, however it was a taste that he could definitely get used to and her loud, almost uncontrollable, moans only served to fuel his desires.

As for Uraraka, her eyes widened with each well placed lick, it was a feeling of pleasure that went far beyond her wildest dreams. Her own fingers were nothing compared to Deku’s skilled tongue! Each lick was a wave of pleasure that crossed her entire body, bringing her closer and closer to orgasm. Still, Midoriya felt as if something about his technique wasn’t right, almost as if he was missing a vital spot; it was then that, almost accidentally, as he explored Ochako’s sex he passed his tongue trough a fairly hard bead of flesh, kinda like a little bean, and that action made Ochako scream in both pleasure and surprise. Midoriya’s eyes widened once he noticed her reaction “I must have found her clitoris!” He thought to himself, Izuku buried his face deeper into Ochako’s pussy, focusing all of his efforts into pleasing that one particular spot.

“Deku-kun wait! What are you- AH!” Uraraka moaned in ecstasy as a response to her beloved’s actions, her mind going blank with pleasure, there was nothing more she wanted to pay attention to, it felt so good that the only thing that she could think of was how much better would Midoriya’s cock feel inside her. She moaned louder at that thought, feeling something building up inside of her, begging to be released “Holy shit! Deku-kun hold on! I’m gonna-!” Her speech was cut short once more as Uraraka finally came from Midoriya’s amazing oraljob, powerful waves of pure pleasure traveled all across her body as she came, waves hundreds, or even thousands of times stronger then the most powerful orgasms she have ever had by only masturbating. That feeling of sheer ecstasy and pleasure, alongside with the upmost bliss and happiness, was something that she no longer could live without, not without her beloved Deku.

Izuku could hear her heavy breathing and feel her pussy twitch and spasm as a sine of a well done job, along with Uraraka quivering her body towards him, wrapping her arms around his head and pulling him closer to her as the brunette climaxed. He lowered himself and gently placed Ochako back on her seat, revealing his climax covered face as he rose up, climax that he promptly cleaned up with the nearest towel before addressing Uraraka directly again “D-did I do a good job?”

It took a long while for Uraraka to answer him, between heavy breathing and the lingering pleasure, she was far too weak to utter anything coherent, in fact, the brunette still moaned lightly every time her pussy contracted once in a while from the fallout of her orgasm. “Deku-kun… That was incredible!” She said between weak pauses. “How are you so good at it?! Is this really your first time?”

All that Midoriya could answer with was an embarrassed smile as he scratched his nape and developed a large blush. Ochako followed suit with her own sweet smile, she looked at Izuku’s throbbing member for a moment, she wanted to give it some attention too, but after her climax she felt so weak that she could barely move her head slightly, let alone give Deku’s cock a well earned blowjob. She would have to leave it for the next time, however Uraraka remembered of a far better way to treat her beloved.

The brunette spread her legs open as well as she could, using her fingers to open and expose the entrance of her pussy for her beloved, she stared into Midoriya’s eyes with passion once more, both of them having a hard time thinking on what to say. The green haired boy slowly approached the young girl, gently positioning himself on top of her, his erection gently brushing against Uraraka’s maidenhood and trimmed pubic hairs. Deku hesitated for a moment, he leaned forward and kissed Ochako’s lips softly before he spoke “Uraraka-san… Are you really ok with me been your first?”

“I could ask you the same silly.” She responded between giggles. “There is no one else I rather be other then you. I love you Deku-kun!”

Midoriya smiled shyly before responding “I-I know this might be a bit out of place but… Uraraka-san, please go out with me!”

His nervous request caught Ochako so off guard that she could only giggle in response as her own blush intensified, she rose up slightly and place her hands around Midoriya’s cheeks, caressing them and playing with his curly hair “You manage to be so adorable even in moments like this.” she giggled once more before addressing Midoriya with a warm smile “My answer is yes. All the yeses! I’ll be the best girlfriend in the world just for you Izu-kun!”

Izuku blushed at her statement, specially after hearing Ochako giving him a brand new nickname, a nickname that only she would use, to address Midoriya not as a friend, but as a proper lover. All of it made his heart race, made his mind go blank with nothing but the passion he felt; he wrapped his arms around Ochako and pulled her closer to him, kissing and licking her neck and collarbone, making her let out cute moans of excitement from his teasing, it was then that Izuku finally took a deep breath and said “I… I’m going to put it in ok?”

Uraraka simply nodded, along with the softest smile she have ever had; with that Midoriya slowly and carefully inserting his cock inside of Uraraka’s sex, her wet folds parting away like curtains, ready to guide her king into a palace of pleasure. The sensation was heavenly for both of them, the maddening heat that could put the steam in the sauna to shame, the softness of each others bodies, the primal pleasure that reached the depths of human emotion, all of it; and Deku’s cock wans’t even halfway inside Ochako.

Midoriya wasn’t able to contain himself for long and he thrusted his whole length inside of his lover, feeling something tearing apart as he did, prompting Uraraka to let out a sharp cry of pain! Izuku stopped all his movement immediately, worried if he had done something bad to Ochako “Uraraka-san! Are you alright?! I-I can pull it out if you-”

“Don’t worry about it Izu-kun.” Answered the brunette, cutting Midoriya’s speech, two little tier beads forming underneath her eyes. “You just took my virginity, I’m so happy!” Uraraka’s smile was genuinely blissful, the only thoughts that crossed her mind were ‘Finally! It finally happened!’. The girl turned to Izuku, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer “I-It still hurts… so just… hold me close to you. At least until I get used to it ok...”

Only a single, silent nod was necessary for Midoriya to communicate his agreement. He pulled Ochako closer to him, allowing her head to rest on top of his shoulder as he gently carried her. She took the opportunity to place her lips around Midoriya’s neck, biting and sucking it with fervor, both to relieve some of her own pain and to tease her boyfriend a little. To Midoriya the sensation was odd, a mix of both light pain and excitement, sending shivers down his spine as he experienced this weird pleasure, making his cock twitch inside of Ochako and prompting light moans from the brunette.

Once Uraraka finally took her lips off her boyfriend, leaving a visible hickey and a small trace of saliva behind, she giggled a bit before addressing Midoriya once again “The others might freak out once they see this hickey” this prompted chuckles from Izuku, how responded by stealing a kiss from Ochako. “The pain is mostly gone now… You can start moving.”

Ochako’s voice was calm, but secretly hiding a deep excitement, and let out a loud moan once Izuku began thrusting his member inside of her, finally being capable experience the full pleasure of sex. Midoriya tried his best to keep up a slow and steady pace to ensure Uraraka’s pleasure, however as he kept hearing the girls moans and grunts it became increasingly harder for him to contain himself; Ochako panted loudly, having difficulty formulating her thoughts “Izu-kun! More! Give me more!”

All that she could focus now was in the primal, raw pleasure that coursed through her veins, she quickly developed a desire for more of her Izuku’s cock, gradually becoming addicted to the feeling. Midoriya began thrusting the girl harder and harder, they both felt as if they were about to cum with every movement, they pulled each other as close as they could, trying to feel as much of each other’s bodies as possible; Izuku felt his beloved’s pussy coil around his cock, gripping and sucking him every time he pulled his member out of her sex, trying to pull it back in so they could repeat the cycle of pleasure over and over again.

As Midoriya kept hammering his lover he also felt his penis being clamped by a sudden pressure which, although increasing the pleasure he felt exponentially, it was almost painful as well, making it hard for him to move properly; he could also feel the spasms from his lover’s womanhood followed by Uraraka screaming her moans. Midoriya stopped moving once he pieces what happened together “O-Ochako, did you just...”

Uraraka’s blush grew redder as she noticed that her boyfriend had felt her powerful orgasm; the brunette simply nodded once more, burring her face in between Izuku’s chest “Y-you can keep going Deku-kun… I still want to feel more of you...”, this time it was Midoriya’s time to blush, but he lost no time placing his still rock hard member inside the brunette, feeling the rush of pleasure and adrenaline of fucking the woman he loved in such a place.

Primal instincts began to grow inside Midoriya, he could think of nothing else but the pleasure of their sex; he pushed Ochako against the benches, giving him much needed control and leverage to assume a pile driving position, he began losing all of his inhibitions, however there was still some guilt inside of him “Uraraka-san! I-I’m gonna go harder ok?”

“Yes!YES! Please!” The girl yelled between her groans and moans.

With that Midoriya’s chains of constrain were broken and he activated his quirk in order to hammer Uraraka as hard as he could. With only 2% of One for All active throughout his body, Izuku plowed his new girlfriend’s sex to the point of madness, their speech completely replaced by laud moans. They no longer cared if they got caught, be it by their friends or the Spa staff. It wasn’t long before both Midoriya and Ochako finally reached their orgasms, both of them yelling in unison as they came together, Uraraka feeling her beloved’s hot seed filling her womb through the thick ropes that came from his cock.

They laid together on top of each other, enjoying the heat as they panted heavily, stealing deep kisses from one another as they kept trying to press as much of their bodies together as they could. After they broke apart their kiss Midoriya finally spoke “S-sorry that I came inside of you like that… I-I swear that I’ll that responsibility!” At that Uraraka giggled once more, loving her boyfriend’s wholesome reaction and blushing as she thought about bearing his child “Don’t worry Deku-kun, it’s a save day today.”

She caressed Izuku’s smooth skin and hair, staring into his eyes lovingly “Although I wouldn’t mind having a child with you in the future...” The both blushed deeply at Uraraka’s statement, averting their eyes for a moment before they delve into a soft kiss.

“Now then Deku-kun” Ochako began “I noticed that you decided to dominate me a little back there, but...” She sharpened her eyes and grinned a devilish smile as she toyed with Izuku’s hair “Next time I am the one who’s gonna be on top!”

She pulled Izuku for another kiss, this time a more forceful and deep one. It was a long night for the young couple, but one that they would never forget.


	5. King's game: Bonus Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After witnessing such an amazing display of carnal pleasure from her friends, she decides to leave the party in a hurry and run towards the UA's dorms, with the objective to finally satiate her needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me longer then I thought it would to finish this... Anyway hope you guys enjoy it! 
> 
> I would like to give a special thanks to Sergito and Miariga, the ones that basicaly suggested me this chapter's idea!
> 
> PS: I HAVE A TWEETER NOW, GO FOLLOW ME THERE @magalbooks OR JUST CLICK THIS LINK https://twitter.com/magalbooks
> 
> Without further ado, Enjoy this chapter!

Momo ran back to UA in a hurry, blushing furiously after witnessing such a surprising display of carnal depravity from some of her best friends. It’s not like she was angry at them, quite the opposite, she was running away from the aftermath of that situation for one specific reason, she developed the last sentiment she desired to develop in that place, something that was burning through her heart and soul! She got horny. And there was only one man she could count on to satiate her needs; her boyfriend.

Taking the trains was a bother to say the least, her legs felt sticky from both her sweat and the juices dripping from her sex, her cheeks and ears were both visibly red from embarrassment and to make matters worse the particular cart she went in was full; every random persona that bumped into her was enough to make the girl startle herself, letting out loud whines in surprise, loud enough to get the attention of a security guard who promptly asked the brunette if there was any groper harassing her. It was an awkward moment explaining the officer that everything was fine and that she was just a bit jumpy from having to take the trains so late at night. Momo was never good at lying, it always made her feel uncomfortable. It’s not like she couldn’t handle a random groper anyway, simply using her quirk to squirt some pepper spray on the idiot’s face before legally arresting him, she has a provisory hero’s license after all.

However if the groper was her beloved Shoto… The girl’s mind started drifting towards dirtier and dirtier thoughts, imagining Todoroki pressing himself against her ass while fondling her large breasts and pinching her erect nipples, all of that in such a risky place as the full metro. Only fantasizing about it was making Momo wetter… she needs to go to the dorms before snapping at someone in sheer frustration.

Those were perhaps the most infuriatingly long 15 minutes of train travel she have ever had, but at last she was finally inside UA school grounds, shoving the doors wide open, blatantly ignoring the fact that some of her peers might already be asleep, almost running towards Todoroki’s room on the far side of the boy’s wing. She was likely going to have to face Iida’s wrath on the next morning, specially because of how indifferent she was to the other student’s sleep; Momo didn’t let that discourage her though, despite of how dreadful it seemed to the honor student, but at that moment all she could care about was having her Shoto’s cock deep inside of her, she couldn’t care less about other people’s sleep at the moment, even if they could hear her moans of desperate lust.

Momo basically battered Shoto’s door, ready to kick it open if necessary, thankfully that wasn’t the case. It took a while for Todoroki to open the entrance after his usual “Just a sec”, almost as if he was hastily dressing himself up, a man of his caliber needs to at the very least look presentable to the visit after all. He opened it calmly, some beads of sweat running through his forehead “Can I help- Oh Momo-san!” Todoroki startled himself for a moment, the couple looked at each other in silence, not really sure of what to say; however it was still one enjoyable, albeit awkward, moment, with both of them exchanging glares of one another, admiring each other’s bodies.

“I thought you ware still at the karaoke with the others.” Answered Todoroki, scratching his nape. “Then again, after all of that… steam, it might have been a good idea to-”

“S-so you saw my video right?!” Momo said with a deep blush and euphoric breath. She breathed heavily as her insides clenched in need.

“Y-Yeah… Actually I was still watching it when you knocked...” Todoroki’s blush was deep as well, it was cute to see such a serious man been flustered by something.

Momo looked down and saw the huge bulge on her boyfriend’s pants and, at that moment, all of her inhibitions vanished. She lounged forward towards her beloved, wrapping her legs around his waist as he held her up, with his hands squeezing the honor student’s ass as their mouths melded into one another passionately in a deep, desperate and savage kiss. Momo closed the door behind her while Todoroki carried her towards the bed, never braking their kiss on the entire process. The couple pressed as much of their bodies together as they could, almost tearing each other’s cloths off as they made the short walk to their destination.

In less then a minute they were both fully naked, with Todoroki playing around with Momo’s voluptuous breasts and the brunette lightly stroked his already erect and pulsating phallus. Momo broke up the kiss with an audible gasp as she grasped for air and slowly lowered herself, kissing and biting his neck, leaving visible hickeys as she repeated the process while making her way to the cock she loved so much, her lust been fueled even further by Todoroki’s moans and grunts of pleasure.

Once she finally reached her beloved’s cock she kissed it’s head, tasting the pre-cum that dripped from his excitement, later reaching for his base and giving it a long and slow lick, savoring the taste that she missed for so long. Todoroki let out a groan of pleasure at that, prompting Momo to repeat her teasing again and again, moving to kiss and lick his balls later on, stroking his shaft in the way he loved the most.

It didn’t took long for him to warn his girlfriend that he was about to orgasm, however Momo wouldn’t allow him; she squeezed the very base of his shaft to keep him from cumming. “I-I have a better idea of where you can cum.” Momo said, enveloping her boyfriend’s cock between her large breasts, feeling his hot member pulsating against her chest, almost like a burning iron rod, her saliva was more then enough to lubricate his member and allow for a smooth and pleasurable slide. Momo began moving her breasts up and down, stroking Todoroki’s cock slowly while making sure to apply plenty of pressure around his shaft, making her boyfriend let out loud groans of pleasure.

Although a titjob was something Momo wasn’t fairly used to, she had decided to go with it, it was one of the advantages she had in comparison to the other girls after all.

“Shit Momo! Did thay thought you some tricks while you were in there? Because your gonna milk me dry here!” The brunette giggled at her man’s reaction, smiling proudly at the knowledge that she was doing a great job.

“Let’s just say I got a little… inspired, Shoto.” She smiled once again as she speed up her pace, licking the tip of Todoroki’s cock every time it poked outside of her breasts, he began thrusting his hips upwards in desperation for more of his beloved; her so called ‘inspiration’ was born more from the jealousy and sexual frustration then anything else, desiring to give Shoto something the other girls would never be capable of! Ochako and Tsuyu might have the strongest man when it comes to stamina, but Momo’s got the most versatile!

She kept pumping her boyfriend’s cock faster then his brain could keep track of, creating a brain melting sensation of over-stimuli, Todoroki becoming unable of constructing any coherent sentence; with that she began feeling his whole body heat up, a small amount of vapor coming out of his body, the boy did this every time he was close to having a really powerful orgasm! The brunette opened her mouth, ready to take in the hot seed she so desperately desired; Todoroki quivered his hips forward, letting out a loud groan as he came, his seed shooting out with tremendous pressure, covering Momo’s face and breasts, with only some of it falling into her mouth.

Momo swallowed part of his discharge as she watched her beloved pant heavily after his orgasm. The brunette rose up and passed one of her arms underneath her breasts, lifting them slightly to show her boyfriend the mess that he had left; she looked at him with a devilish smile “My that’s a pretty big load babe! Hope you’re not spent up, because we’re gonna go at it until I’m satisfied!”

Todoroki gave her a tired, yet exited, smile, having a hard time saying anything else, it was only after a few seconds that he finally managed to say “Sure. But why don’t we hit the showers first before getting into the heavy stuff?”. His girlfriend laughed at his statement, taking his hand and swiftly dragging him into the bathroom without saying a word.

The shower ran on top of both lovers as they exchanged kisses and touches, Todoroki’s member almost returning to it’s previous state of erection, but this time it was Momo’s time to moan. He licked the brunette’s womanhood with fervor, hot water falling on top of her head as she leaned against the wall in an attempt of preventing her legs to give away as waive after waive of much needed sexual pleasure washed over her body. She moaned loudly, caressing his silky hair as he ate her out, but suddenly she let out a surprised gasp. She felt an incredibly cold mass bruising against her burning womanhood, the temperature shock created insanely strong sensations of pleasure that made her mind go blank; she widened her eyes and shouting in ecstasy, pulling her beloved closer to her by his hair so she could feel more of his new and creative use of his quirk.

“Sh-Shoto! Th-That’s too much!” She yelled as she felt her orgasm building up “W-wait what are yo- AH!” She yelled once Shoto slipped two of his finger inside of her, one in her pussy and the other in her ass, also using his quirk on then, this time heating both of them slightly, causing a sensation of pleasure Momo was deeply addicted to, it felt as if her insides were melting into a pool of ecstasy and blissful pleasure. The temperature shock was too much for her to handle and she reached an abrupt climax, her juices almost squirting on top of her beloved’s face, she felt her legs giving way and was only prevented to fall on the bathroom’s floor butt first by Shoto’s strong arms gently helping her down.

Once they were both on the floor Shoto rose up and held his girlfriend’s legs upwards, bruising his already aching cock against her womanhood. His mind had gone blank with lust, all that he desired at that moment was to simply plow Momo’s dripping wet pussy until morning. And so he did.

Momo let out a shocked gasp once she felt his member entering her without warning, pining her legs so he could have a better leverage as he began fucking her mercilessly. “W-Wait! Sweety I just came! Oh God!” She began moaning in ecstasy, completely forgetting about her previous protest as she began begging for Shoto to go harder, her speech being completely replaced by her loud and desperate moans alongside with Todoroki’s grunts of pleasure. Shoto felt his girlfriend’s pussy coil around him, increasing the amount of friction between both of them, her folds desperately gripping and sucking his cock towards her, trying to keep him inside for as long as humanly possible.

As they mated like animals they could feel their orgasms build up, and they came almost in synchrony; Momo could feel her boyfriend’s tick ropes filling her up, almost overflowing from her pussy as he kept cumming almost everything that he had in store after such a long period of abstinence. They both fell on top of one another, panting heavily, water still falling on top of them, both dwelling in the after glow of their sex. After a few moments of pleasant silence Todoroki broke it with a question “We.. Are not done yet, are we?” He said between heavy breaths.

Momo could still feel that his cock was rock solid and twitching inside of her, begging for another round. The brunette’s cheeks grew red with that realization, even after so many times they were both still incredibly horny, and she couldn’t deny she also wanted him do fuck her again. She nodded, cheeks red with embarrassment, and with that Todoroki rose up, his cock still pulsating and her pussy dripping with both her juices and his cum; but before standing up, Shoto approached Momo’s ear and whispered softly to her “I’ll be waiting in bed.”. That simple sentence sent shivers of excitement down her body, moistening her up once more.

Todoroki left the bathroom and walked back to his bedroom with a towel in hand to dry himself up, leaving Momo to her own devices so she could take a good bath in peace. She took her time in the shower, making sure to clean herself up properly in every aspect possible, cleaning the excess cum that still dripped from her womanhood and fingering herself a little in the process. Once she finally got out of the bath and dried herself properly, she found Todoroki already in bed waiting for her, masturbating to some of the pictures she had sent to him in the past, finding his grunts and moans of pleasure lovely.

She approached her beloved in silence, sensually letting go of her towel and walking slowly towards him, immediately taking his full attention. She got on top of the bed as if she was a cougar staring at her prey, wrapping her hands around his cheeks and caressing him gently “Did I ever told you you’re the sexyest man in the world.” she flirted. Todoroki averted his eyes slightly, blushing a little. At that Momo giggled, it was really easy to get Todoroki flustered from time to time, but her attention shifted back to more pressing matters once she notice his dick poking at her butt. With a smile she rose up and positioned herself, taking hold of her boyfriend’s phallus and aiming it at a different hole this time. Todoroki widened his eyes once Momo slid his cock inside of her ass effortlessly; the pressure he felt around his cock was magnificent, with both of them letting out a moan of pleasure as their bodies met. It took them a while to start moving, anal sex wasn’t something that the couple was completely used to yet, but after a few seconds Momo took the lead and began riding his dick in the manner she loved so much, both of them letting out loud moans and grunts of pleasure; sweat began dripping from their bodies once again and their sex became increasingly more primal, Todoroki placed his hands on top of Momo’s hips and began aiding her by trusting his own hips upward, penetrating her even deeper and hitting her G-spot with each trust and sending waves of pleasure trough the brunette’s spine. But it still wasn’t enough stimuli for her.

Momo reached for her shoulder and activated her quirk, a shiny light coming out of the area where she reached as she created something for herself, it was a vibrator dildo, textured with dozens of hard rubbery bumps covering its shaft, a smaller protuberance that had its own vibrator perfectly served for pleasuring her clitoris and there was even a moving part near the end of it that served to massage her G-Spot with precision, another one of her “dirty” creations.

Shoto chucked at her action, not stopping his motion during the process, “If you keep making those, we’ll run out of space to store them.”, Momo blushed furiously at his joke, remembering how many times she made toys for both herself, her boyfriend and some of her friends; she often made them in the heat of the moment, at times even trying to justify it as “training”, but that didn’t bothered Todoroki, he was quite amused with his beloved’s dedication, both as a hero and in bed.

He took the toy out of her hands while she was still distracted by his previous joke and inserted it inside her vagina, turning the vibrators on in the process. They both let out a surprised gasp, Momo for the sudden surge of pleasure and Todoroki for the increased tightness around his cock. The brunette fell on top of her boyfriend, no longer having the strength to ride him on her own, and so Todoroki gladly continued the movement by himself, displaying his impressive strength as he fucked the girl’s brains out, her moans now resembling more guttural groans as she no longer could think of anything else but her beloved’s cock. There was no more talking between the young couple, only the sounds of their primal sex as they continued to make love; at one moment Todoroki felt Momos anus contract and coil around him, followed by another loud moan, she had clearly come before him, but he was not far behind “Momo-san, I’m gonna-” There was no time for him to finish his sentence as he came inside of his girlfriend once again, both of them screaming in pleasure at that sudden load; rope after rope filled Momo’s insides and she began losing track of how many time she had come during that session alone.

They both fell on top of each other, panting heavily and enjoying the afterglow of their sex. They fell asleep in that position and woke up in the next morning covered by a warm blanket. They both rose up suddenly after realizing that someone found them asleep in that position and were even more surprised when they saw a small note next to their bed.

Momo stood up and shivered at the morning cold, picking up the note and reading it aloud “We arrived home and found you two already sleeping, so we decided to at least cover you up. Don’t be late for class tomorrow – JIROU” Momo blinked twice and smiled at her friend’s reaction, a blush also forming on her face once she realized that people saw her at that state; then again, she saw Midoriya fucking all four of them mere hours earlier. Her line of thinking was cut once Todoroki finally spoke “Oh crap...”

“What is it?” Momo asked.

“We lost the first two classes...”

They both rushed to the school, completely skipping breakfast and shower. None of them managing to come up with a convincing excuse for their delay, but were pardoned by Nezu once he learned of their situation. Both of them decided to use their alarm clocks more frequently to avoid situations such as this in the near future. In the end, all of the group of friends have had a wonderful weekend, specially at night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE A TWEETER NOW, GO FOLLOW ME THERE @magalbooks OR JUST CLICK THIS LINK https://twitter.com/magalbooks


	6. Side job: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After becoming the world's number 1 hero, Midoriya had began attracting the attention of many people around him, especially when it came to his amazing looks and charming personality. When his wife, Uraraka Ochako, caught wind of this, she saw an opportunity she couldn't let go to waste. So, with her endorsement, Midoriya began saving people in a more "intimate" manner by working as an escort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PART 2 IS GONNA BE OUT SOON(I hope) SO STAY TONED!
> 
> FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER @magalbooks. ENJOY THIS LITTLE TEASER! BYE!

Ochako took a deep breath and let out a satisfied smile once she finally arrived at her home, or better yet, their home; after such a long and arduous day of work at the agency it is always wonderful to just get home and relax besides her handsome and adoring husband, Midoriya Izuku. The couple had married shortly after graduation, building their successful hero agency from the ground up and amassing quite a fame and fortune for themselves; however, despite their now stable and comfortable amount of wealth, Ochako felt as if the couple could use some extra money.

She opened the dark wood door of their house and got inside the modern building, it was designed to feel spacious and comfortable, the smooth appearance of the mostly white walls created a relaxing atmosphere as most of the adjacent rooms from the entrance blended into one another, almost as if the entire place was composed of only one highly organized room; there were obviously some exceptions, such as their shared bedroom and a guest room, the bathrooms and so forth. The brunette took a deep breath and stretched herself before taking off her jacket and shoes, she walked towards the kitchen to brew some tea for herself, a warm and relieved smile covering her face; as she began preparing her beverage she could hear the loud and desperate moans coming from the guest room besides her. Her happy grin then became a devilish smile, biting her lower lip as her desires grew “I’ve almost forgotten we had another client scheduled for today.” She said to herself.

It was still hard to believe that her idea actually worked, but Ochako was rather proud of herself for that achievement; you see, after graduation and the subsequent defeat of the PLF Izuku was officially recognized as the new symbol of peace, leaving All Might quite satisfied with his student; and now that Midoriya had such a level of fame and charisma, alongside with his amazing body and charming attitude, he began attracting a lot of attention from the opposite sex. So instead of letting jealousy take over her, Ochako saw an opportunity she had to grasp.

She approached her beloved one night and asked him if he would be interested in “helping” those lovely and lonely woman fulfill their desire of spending some time with the wonderful Symbol of Peace. The idea was simple enough: Midoriya would be an escort, not a whore, tasked with satiating not only other woman’s sexual needs, but their social desires as well; he would be able of making his own shifts and held the right of refusing clients if he desired. In exchange, Ochako would work as his secretary and also interact with the clients directly business wise and also could spend some time with both Izuku and the client if she wanted; she also held exclusive rights over Midoriya’s love, she could tolerate others having sex with him, both of them had some intriguing experiences with their classmates together after all, however she would not stand someone trying to steal her precious Deku!

It took a while for Midoriya to be convinced, he was hesitant at first, but after some insistence from his beloved wife he eventually gave in and became quite fond of this side business after some time.

A few minutes later their moaning stopped and Ochako could hear the sound of clothes being put back on, she set quietly at the kitchen counter, enjoying her tea with a devious grin in her mouth as she waited to see who was the lucky woman that got to hire her beloved for some time. The door opened slowly the two of them still having a casual conversation; the girl walked out of the hallway and towards the entrance, Izuku walking with her shortly behind, letting Ochako catch their conversation halfway.

“Once again, thank you so much for letting me spend some time with you Deku-san” The girl gave him a light bow, streaks of pink covering her silky face as she blushed, her long brown hair hanged loose and covered her shy expression slightly, she looked young, with a well groomed face and large glasses covering her eyes, this girl was perhaps 18 years old at best, but Uraraka wouldn’t be surprise if this was another aspiring hero in training seeking comfort in the arms of her idol, it wouldn’t be the first time that happened. “I-I wish I had more money to spend with you...” Her lips curled upwards as she averted her eyes from Izuku’s, a sweet and satisfied smile adorning her face.

“You shouldn’t spend all your money at once like that sweety. I’ll still be here if you need me.” Midoriya said as he caressed her cheeks and played with her hair, he always knew how to keep the clients happy, and Uraraka got to enjoy a lot of this herself.

“You know, if he wasn’t my husband, this would be one the most adorable things I saw all day.” Uraraka’s smug sarcasm was clear and her smile was reassuring enough to keep her husband from feeling guilty.

“Uravity-san! I-I’m so sorry! I didn’t notice you were here ma’am...” The young girl’s blush intensified itself, her cheeks now in a deep shade of red.

“Oh don’t worry about it honey, I’m just teasing you.” The brunette said taking another sip of her beverage. “Would you like some tea before you go? We could schedule another session for you if you want.”

“N-not right now ma’am, thank you.” Said the young girl in a polite tone “I-I should get going, I might lose the next train if I don’t hurry” She bowed to both her idols and turned towards the door after giving them both a warm goodbye.

Midoriya stretched himself for a few moments after his client finally left the house, letting his wife enjoy the sight of his chiseled bare chest, sweat still ran from his body and forehead. Midoriya had grown pretty well with the years they’ve spent together, his body had grown strong in a healthy manner, something that Uraraka was quite fond of; both lovers have also grown taller but not by much, their height difference remaining pretty much the same over the years. Ochako rose from her seat and walked around the counter, leaning against it as she looked lovingly at her husband, who got her message instantly and walked towards her, pressing his body against hers as they delve into a passionate kiss.

Ochako’s hands drawing little circles around her beloved’s chest, enjoying the feeling of the body she loved so much and now could do so on a daily basis. This became a bit of a greeting between the couple every time they came back home from work. Midoriya passed his hands underneath Uraraka’s shirt and began caressing her breasts and chest, but before he could remove her shirt, the brunette stopped him and broke off their kiss. “Looks like your still have a lot of energy in you” she giggled as she felt Midoriya’s erect member bruising against her. “So, how was work today sweety?”

“It was good, to say the least” Midoriya answered “The last client left an envelope with her payment on top of the table.”

“Oh yeah! I was wondering what that thing was.” Uraraka reached her arm towards the envelope, trying her best to remain withing her husband’s embrace. Once she finally reached the envelope and began opening it she asked “So what did you thought of her? I wasn’t expecting someone so young looking for someone as expensive as my dear Deku.” Uraraka smiled as she counted the bills inside the envelope, stealing a kiss from Midoriya as she spoke.

“She said that she’s been saving for a while for this.” He scratched his nape before continuing “We spend a lot of time talking before doing anything sexual. She seemed quite sad by the way the other students of her heroes course treat her, honestly I couldn’t do nothing but sympathize… So when she heard that there was a way to hire me this girl went to ALL of this trouble just to have the hero she idolized to take her first time.” Izuku smiled gently, it was the job of an escort such as him to take care of his clients social needs as well, and at that Deku did a stellar job, this wasn’t the fist time someone wanted him to be their fist, Deku was famous for being a kind and caring man both at work and at home, so he was clearly an exceptional choice for any woman seeking for an incredible first experience.

The hero sighed before returning to his line of thought “But man, she surely is a rough one in bed!” the couple shared a chuckle before sharing another kiss, that was once again cut short after Ochako finished counting the 50.000 yen in her hands “Don’t think you can rest just yet, my Deku-kun. You still have one more session scheduled for today.” The young hero raised his eyebrow for a moment, curious to know what and else Ochako had arranged for him. It didn’t took long for the young couple heard the door bell ring, “Speak of the devil!” Said Ochako.

Midoriya got off his wife for a moment and reached for the intercom, pressing a button that opened the door, which was quickly opened and three shadows jumped inside with feline agility and speed, their bodies now filling the room the pro heroes stood in, three familiar voices and faces with shining smiles and flashy personalities, singing their entrance as they usualy do:

“Lock on with these sparkling gazes!”

“Stingingly cute and catlike!”

“We’ve come here to land a paw and help!”

“WILD WILD PUSSYCATS!” The trio finished in synchrony.

The smile on Midoriya’s face was bigger then Ochako had previously expected, but it was still the same odd and quirky smile she had fallen in love with. It was no mystery that Deku was a huge sucker for heroines, Uraraka herself had noticed it long before they started dating, having used this fetish of his to her advantage in bed multiple times; yet, the wave of nostalgia the number 1 hero got just made this session particularly exciting for him, Ochako looked down to her husband’s pants and saw his member twitch in desire. She walked behind him with a devilish smile, wrapping her hands around his waist and resting them on top of his groin; “Well, someone’s excited!” She said in a teasing manner.

“Oh he’s not the only one!” Answered the green haired Rag-doll. “People have been talking about him again and again! They made him sound soooooo goood! We have to give it a try!”

“It was basically her idea...” Said Mandaley after a long sigh and shameless smile “I’m almost regretting saying that she could have asked ‘Anything’ for her birthday” Her smile became more passionate as a blush grew on her cheeks once she gazed upon Midoriya “Almost...”

“Oh but there are a handful of ‘other’ reasons you wanted us to be here ain’t I right Mandy?” Questioned Pixie-bob with a smug on her face.

The couple looked with curiosity at the veteran hero as her cheeks grew redder and her crew mates chuckled at her reaction. “C-Can we just hurry up and start this session already!” Said the leader failing to maintain her posture.

“W-well, if you ladies don’t mind, I just want to take a quick shower firs-” Midoriya’s speech was cut short as Rag-doll launched herself towards him.

“Oh but I can help you with that!” She yelled with enthusiasm, taking Midoriya by surprise as she wrapped her arms around his. Without much words she began dragging the younger man towards the bathroom, leaving her friends behind to wait for their turn while chatting with Uraraka as they waited.

~~<<>>~~

The sound of the slowly shifting water from the bathtub was the only thing that accompanied the sounds of Rag-doll’s soft moans as she used her perky breasts to wash Midoriya’s back with soap, they felt soft and warm, just shy of Ochako’s both in feeling and technique; it seemed that Rag-Doll herself was feeling more pleasure then he was from the action, her nipples becoming stiff as her excitement grew.

The girl passed her arms around his waist and reached for the hero’s cock, already erect and twitching in need she began stroking it with both of her hands, making sure to apply plenty of pressure in her long and slow strokes. Once Rag-Doll heard Midoriya’s increasing moans of pleasure she giggled in delight, “Good to know I’m still good at it.” she said with a relieved smile. The veteran hero quickly moved forward to face Midoriya’s cock directly, giving it a long lick along it’s shaft, drawing a soft moan from the boy. She rested his member against her face, feeling his warmth against her; but before she could start pleasuring him properly, Reg-Doll sighed, and her smile vanished for a moment.

It was rare for her to lose that trade mark smile of hers, this arose Izuku’s worry instantly; he placed one of his hands over his veteran’s cheeks, caressing it gently, a gesture she eagerly accepted. “Is something bothering you?” Izuku asked, gazing upon his client with soft and caring eyes.

“It’s just…” She averted her eyes for a moment, hesitant “It has been a while since the last time I had a partner… Ever since I lost my quirk, people have been treating me like I was nothing but a glorified secretary…”

Midoriya clearly sympathized with her, knowing full well how harsh other people could be towards you, regardless of how important your accomplishments may be; he helped her rise up and pulled the hero into a passionate kiss, their tongues twisting against each other as they explored one another’s mouths. Once they broke their kiss, Midoriya finally said “Don’t worry Tomoko-san, I’ll take care of you.” His romantic smile melted the veteran’s heart away, and the use of her real name just sealed the deal for her.

She wrapped her arms around Izuku’s neck, leaning forward to whisper into his ear “Now, mister Escort, do us both a favor and fuck me trough that wall as if I ware your dirty little pussycat.” Her hyperactive smile once more covered her face as excitement began building up inside her.

Midoriya lost no time fulfilling her wish, pushing her against the bathroom wall as he began kissing and licking her collarbone; he spun the green haired veteran around and gave her a firm smack in her ass, drawing out a light and repressed moan from her. Midoriya spread her cheeks up with his scared hands, teasing the woman by caressing her soaping wet cunt. Rag-Doll moaned in desperate need, and felt herself getting even wetter once Izuku sliced a finger inside of her, letting out a surprised groan in the process.

She growled for a moment as her patience was coming to an end “J-Just put it already!”. To Tomoko’s satisfaction Midoriya plunged his cock inside of her as deeply as possible, her folds parting like curtains as they began coiling around his member to take it’s shape. Her first moan was uncontrollably loud, with her friends likely being capable of hearing her trough the wall, something she desperately wanted; as the birthday girl, she was going to enjoy her gift and make sure to get something the other girls would be jealous of. The emerald haired boy began pulling out his member off his veteran, enjoying the slow and steady feeling of her wet folds gripping around him; Izuku let out a loud grunt as waves of pleasure washed over him, he slammed his cock back inside Tomoko moments before she could protest, her moans replaseing any words that could be spoken, her head hanged loose as her breasts bounced at the rhythm of their fucking, her arms against the wall being the only thing preventing her to fall on the ground and be left as a prey completely at mercy of her predator.

Midorya increased his speed once he noticed his client was ready for it, the sound of his flesh beating against hers filled the room and likely could be heard by the others outside; Rag-doll’s pussy was tight, it felt as if this was her fist time by the way it coiled around him, the desperate need to keep him inside for as long as humanly possible, but this clearly wasn’t her first experience, Tomoko moved her hips alongside him, allowing their bodies to meet more frequently as she became lost in the raw ecstasy she missed so much. Once Midoriya noticed that Reg-doll’s legs were starting to tremble from pleasure, he pushed both himself and the pro hero forward against the wall, pinning her against it and taking complete control over her. Tomoko felt in heaven, she had forgotten how much she loved this action during sex, been at the complete mercy of her man, letting him ravage her insides with as much strength as he desired, his cock hitting her sweetest spots with each thrust; Rag-doll’s mind began to go blank and the heat from the pleasure she felt began increasing and was driving her to maddening lust.

Tomoko’s pussy began to coil harder around Midoriya’s member, feeling him twitch and spasm in pleasure, the pressure and tightness of her cunt was too much for Deku to bear, the over stimulation being far too strong for him.

“AH! FUCK! KEEP FUCKING ME!” yelled the green haired girl as her orgasm drawn to a close. Her pussy tightened as the veteran hero came harder then she have ever had in the past years, so powerful in fact that Midoriya had to pull his cock out to escape the crushing pressure. The girl was breathless, Izuku having to hold her as her legs trembled and her nectar dripped on the floor. “O-oh come on! I-I was the only one w-who came?!” She protested with some difficulty, prompting chuckles from her partner “Aw come on this isn’t fair!” Her pouting was more adorable then she thought it would be, some times it’s hard for Midoriya to remember she’s older then him, but the same can’t be said about the other two Wild Wild Pussycats that were anxiously awaiting for their turn; they were still beautiful though, but it was better not say anything about age to Pixie-bob…

Speaking of which, the bathroom door was suddenly opened in a hurry, Pixie-bob and Mandalay staring Izuku still full of stamina.

“You two are finally done, yeah?!” Asked Pixie-bob with a smug on her face “You need to share your toys with your friends you know birthday girl!”

“Uraraka-san said that there’s a room that all four of us could use...” Said Mandalay with a furious blush on her face, pressing her legs together to calm her needs, containing herself from attacking the young hero at that very moment. “W-we better hurry up already!”

With that all three girls dragged Midoriya towards Ochako’s ‘special room’, if they follow Uraraka’s suggestion, Izuku might need to take a day off...


End file.
